Medicine
by iHugzYu
Summary: Tohru visits the main house, to find out Akito is sick. She gets him back to health, as she does so, their bond grows stronger. What will Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure think when the find out about her visits? Some OOC-nees. AkitoxTohru, MomijixTohru, etc. RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**READ BEFORE YOU READ THE FAN FICTION. **

**Okay! Before I start I'm going to make an obvious disclaimer :**

**X – I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! (Though that would be SO cool! :D)**

**A.N. : **This is like my first time writing a Furuba fan fiction. So please, be nice and don't get mad at the pairings I have chosen. Sometimes characters Tohru for example WILL be OOC I have chosen many pairings to be with Tohru. :D AND THIS IS ANIME BASED, SO **AKITO IS** IN FACT **MALE**!

Just like the Anime . She has many pairings to be paired with. So don't say stuff like 'THAT PAIRING ISNT REAL!' **It is in my eyes**. :3 And I'm not really sure what the story plot is about. LOL D: I just started typing. :D hopefully, I get it. :/

- Thanks for reading. :D

"Tohru!" Momiji said jumping into the brunette's arms, then forming into the rabbit of the Chinese Zodiac. Tohru giggled, as she started to pick up his clothes than fell on the floor.

"So what made you decide to come to the main house today?" He asked her. She shrugged. "I just wanted to see how everyone is doing." She smiled. Momiji jumped out of her arms, looking down at the floor. "Well, the only person not doing so well is Akito."

Tohru turned around as Momiji turned back to human. "What do you mean?" She said, staring out the gate. "He turned very ill. He's even more frail than he was before. Oh, and you can turn around now." Tohru did as she was told, and pouted slightly. "Is it okay if I check on him?" She asked. "I don't really know." He looked at the floor. "We would all say that we're glad he's not doing so well so that we have peace and quiet, but now there's this big depression over the whole Sohma village." He moved his foot on the ground, making scrap noises.

"I think I should. I could probably get medicine-"

"Hatori already tried to do that. Nothing is working." Momiji pouted. Tohru sighed, "Let's go check on him." She said. Momiji felt scared for a moment, knowing Akito's temper. But he agreed to it anyway, asking an adult for permission and for supervision.

Tohru, Momiji, and Hatori gathered into the room where Akito laid, coughing. Tohru looked at Hatori, and he nodded. She stepped to Akito slowly.

"A-Akito? I-It's me, Tohru." Tohru gulped, shaking a bit, remembering her last visit, hoping he wouldn't harm her.

"What do you want?" His voice, cold.

"I-I came to see if you were okay." She faced him. He looked her up and down before turning around. Momiji pouted, and so did Tohru. "If you would like anything, I would be happy to get it for you!" She tried to sound cheerful, even though seeing the sight of Akito made her feel like she had something to do with his suffering.

"I don't need anything from _you_." He said, coughing right after. "I-I could make you some soup…" She said, once again, facing him. His dark black bangs covered his face, his skin was so pale, he had black bangs under his eyes. Tohru gulped, looking at Hatori and Momiji.

Akito looked up at her. "Why do you want to help me? After all, I bet your one of the people who want me gone as soon as possible." He sighed, sitting up. Tohru took a step back. He looked outside, through his window. A small parakeet flew into the room, onto his index finger that he held out. "No one wants me here, though _I'm_ the reason they're alive right now." He held the parakeet close to his face, staring into the small birds small black eyes.

"Are you sure you don't anything? I could go to the store, and get you anything, to improve your health." She then, took a step closer. Momiji gulped.

Akito corner eyed her, and then looked at the bird once more before letting it fly back outside. He turned to her. Tohru, stepping back a bit, scared. His dark eyes stared at her for a moment. He rolled his eyes, looking back outside. "Don't get me anything. I'm fine." He coughed once again. Hatori walked over to him, putting the back of his right hand on his Akito's forehead. "You have a fever." He mumbled. Akito stood up, pushing Hatori to the side. "I'm fine." He stepped outside.

Tohru walked outside. "If you need anything, let someone know and let them call me so I can get it for you." She smiled, leaving the room, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Momiji followed her and Hatori stayed in the room.

"That was kind of scary, wasn't it?" They walked down the hall going outside, stepping out of the gate.

"Yeah…" Tohru mumbled. '_He knows he's, yet he wants to be left alone. Why doesn't he want someone to help him…?_' Tohru thought to herself.

Momiji skipped around. "Hey Tohru! Common!" He snapped her out of her train of thought. "O-Oh! Coming!"

**Hatori and Akito**

"Why, Hatori," Akito began. "Why does she want to help someone like me?" He grit his teeth. He couldn't even think of a reason. He knows the kind of person he is, and he knew what kind of person she was. But he just couldn't figure out why she's being so nice.

Hatori walked next to him. "I think the main reason is because she puts everyone before her own self." Hatori sat next to him, lighting the cigarette he had put between his lips. Akito corner eyed him, leaning his head against the wall. They both stared out the garden. The small bird, once again, coming to visit Akito.

**Momiji and Tohru**

"Yuki!" Momiji gave the purpled haired, 16 year old a hug as he entered the house where Tohru has been living for more than a year now.

"Hello Momiji. Oh, Miss Honda. Where did you go?" He patted Momiji on the head.

"I went to see Momiji at the main house." She said, not saying the other half of the reason. She didn't want Yuki to overreact or get upset. Momiji knew she did that and smiled. "Yeah! It was fun!"

Yuki smiled. "That's nice to hear. So when you went there you didn't bump into Akito at all? Or he didn't hurt you or anything?" He gave a concerned face. Tohru shook her head. "No I didn't visit him." She lied. Yuki smiled. "Good." Momiji pouted, feeling sort of uncomfortable. "S-So! Where's Shigure?" Momiji asked. "Oh he's in his little study room." Yuki answered.

Momiji ran to where Yuki said.

"So Miss Honda, would you like me to help you cook today?" Yuki smiled.

"Oh no no no, you don't have to do that!" She said, waving her hands around. "But it's okay, I want to." He smiled. She nodded. "Okay." She kind of felt bad that she lied to him, but she couldn't tell Yuki. Knowing all the troubles that he's been in with Akito, she didn't want to cause any issues. She remembered the time when Akito met Yuki at school and how frightened he looked. She felt it was best if she kept her mouth shut.

**OKAY! :D **That chapter is done.

I need at least **2** reviews to continue.

Thanks for reading! :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Fruits Basket.

Thanks for the reviews. :D 3

"Your food is delicious, as usual, Tohru." Shigure said, as he slurped his ramen. "Thanks for letting me stay for dinner!" Momiji said. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, but you better keep your mouth shut."

"Well, I can't keep all the credit. Yuki helped me too!" She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Well, I didn't know Yuki was the cooker type." Shigure snickered.

Yuki sighed. "Shigure, please close that mouth of yours." Momiji giggled.

The house phone rang, and Shigure stood up. "I guess I'll get it," he said. "as usual." He mumbled. He stepped out the room, and answered it. And from the room where they all sat, eating you could hear Shigure say, "Hello, Hatori! How you been?"

Tohru looked at Momiji and gave a nervous look, hoping he wouldn't say anything to Shigure about her visit today. Shigure came back in the room, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Tohru, Hatori wants to talk to you."

Tohru jolted up a bit. "O-Oh really, why?" She bit her lip, hoping Hatori didn't say anything. "He never told me." He said. "Want me to ask him?"

"Oh no no no! You don't have to do that, Shigure! I-I mean you answering the phone is already enough. Thank you!" She scurried out the room.

Everyone looked at each other. Shigure put his ear to the door. "Shigure, sit down." Yuki said, as he threw a mini tomato at him. "Yeah, don't eavesdrop on her." Kyo mumbled. Shigure pouted. "But you two do it all the time!" The two young boys looked away, small shades of pink popped up on their cheeks.

Tohru twirled the cord of the phone as Hatori started to talk. "Akito would like you to get him some things from the grocery store and bring them tomorrow when you come from school." He spoke. Tohru sighed.

"Things like what?" She started to regret doing this, but helping someone in need is something she had to do, even if it _is_ Akito. He still is a human being. "Well, mostly medicine. But he said he wants you to also cook for him." He said. "Cook what? Is it okay if I talk to him?" She heard Hatori sigh on the other line.

"Yes, what is it?" She heard that cold voice as usual. It was emotionless. "Ye-Yes, Akito? I wanted to know what you wanted me to get you." She whispered. She didn't want them to hear her. "Did Hatori not tell you what I wanted?"

"Yes, but I wanted to hear it from you instead." She started shaking, a bit. Akito's voice sent some chills up her spine. "Is it true that you wanted me to cook for you? What would you like?"

"Soup. That's it. Are you able to do that?" Tohru took offense to that. It was if he was saying 'Do you think you can cook?' "Yes I am. What do you want me to get for you?"

Akito sighed on the other line, becoming frustrated. _Too many questions…_ He thought and rubbed his temple. "Anything to cure a cough." He coughed right after he said that sentence. It wasn't as loud, but it sounded painful. "No, I'm fine Hatori." He mumbled.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Come here right after school. By the way, do Shigure and the others know about the visit?" He asked.

Tohru gulped. "No they don't. Only one that does know is Momiji." Akito smirked on the other end. Even though he was sick, he could play around and have some fun.

"Alright, goodbye." The line went dead right after. Tohru sighed, as she put the phone back in its place.

She went back and joined them for dinner; everyone was already done, though they still sat there. She sat back in here place, which was next to Momiji.

"Miss Honda, what did Hatori say?" Yuki asked. She gulped down her cold noodles, quickly. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just about what would be best kind of cough medicine."

They all nodded. Momiji was the only one who knew Tohru wasn't telling the truth. He knew that it was about Akito.

Tohru finished her food, quickly. Food isn't as good anymore, when it's cold. She then, collected everyone's bowls. Momiji joined her. They both went in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Did Akito say anything to you?" Momiji mumbled, as he dried off a plate. Tohru nodded. "He wants me to get him medicine and to cook soup for him." She rinsed a bowl, giving it to Momiji.

"When are you going to do it?" He dried it off and put it away. "He told me to come tomorrow after school." "Would you like me to come with you?"

"If you want to, it doesn't really matter." She turned off the faucet, drying the sink out. "I will, just to be safe."

Momiji got out of his quiet mood, and started to jump around. "Common Tohru! I want to sleep over! I mean, we go to the same school, and we both are going to leave together, so why not let me sleep over?" He smiled. Tohru smiled. "Okay!"

Kyo busted in the room. "NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT BRAT STAYING HERE! LETTING HIM STAY FOR DINNER IS ENOUGH ALREADY!"

"Aw, Kyo! Why not!" Momiji, pouted.

"Yeah, Kyo let him stay. It's just for a day, right?" Shigure came in, stretching. "NO! HE'S TOO ANNOYING! WHERE IS HE EVEN GOING TO SLEEP ANYWAY?"

"In Tohru's room!" Momiji smiled. Tohru giggled.

"No way!" Kyo said.

"What's all the noise?" Yuki came in, rubbing his eye. "Oh I'm sorry, Yuki. Were you asleep?" Tohru asked. "I was about to, but the stupid cat's yelling woke me about out of it."

"LISTEN HERE, YOU DAMN RAT-"

"You two, Listen," Shigure rubbed his temple. "Momiji is going to sleep over in Tohru's room. That's it."

"But-" Kyo started. "Good night, you four. I'm going to sleep." Shigure walked out.

"Yeah, good night." Yuki left the kitchen, going up the steps to his room, going to sleep in his bed.

"Fine. Night, but you better shut your yap." He glared at Momiji. Tohru giggled, "Night everyone!"

Momiji smiled. "Oh Tohru! I don't have my pajamas." Momiji pouted. "That's fine." She giggled. "I'll ask Yuki. Even though, he's probably asleep. Then I'll ask Kyo. Even though, he'd probably get upset. Then I'll ask Shigure! Even though-"

Momiji giggled. "I'll just wear one of your clothes. I like girls' clothes anyway. They're so cute!" He smiled, skipping up the steps to Tohru's room, picking one of her pajamas to wear.

Tohru giggled. She wiped the table, turned off the TV that was still on. She then, turned off the lights. She walked up the dark steps. _I think this is my room._ She slid the door, stepping in. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She didn't hear Momiji, and she thought he was asleep. She spread her hands out, feeling nothing. She took more steps where she thought her bed would be.

"OW!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead. She bumped into a wall. The lights flicked on. "Tohru? What are you doing in my room?" Kyo asked, as he scratched his head. "Oh, this is your room? I'm-I'm so sorry!" She bowed before stepping out. Kyo chuckled. "She's always so clumsy."

Tohru closed the sliding door. It was dark again. She felt another sliding door, walked into it. She slid the door shut again. It was quiet in this room too. She kept walking and her big toe hit something. "OUCH!" She held her foot, she fell on a bed.

A soft groan was heard. The light was turned on. "M-Miss Honda! Why are you in here?" Yuki gulped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just trying to find my room." She giggled, which turned to a giggle in pain, as her big toe started to hurt more. "Would you like me to walk you over?" He sat up. "Oh would you? That would be nice, but you need your sleep." She said. "No, it's okay." He smiled. He stood up, helping her stand. The light from Yuki's room was support for them to find her room. "You've been living here for over a month and you can't find your room in the dark." He chuckled. Tohru giggled. "Yeah, sorry."

Yuki slid the door open, seeing Momiji in Tohru's pajamas. "Momiji, what in the world-"

"I didn't have any so Tohru said I could borrow hers!" He giggled. "Oh Tohru! Are you okay?" He rushed to her side." She nodded. "Just was trying to find my room and stumbled into the wrong ones." She giggled nervously.

Yuki smiled. "Good night." He said. "Good night, Yuki. Oh, and thank you." She said. Yuki nodded. "You're welcome." He walked back to his room, going back in his bed. He chuckled to himself. "She is so clumsy, sometimes." He mumbled, before falling asleep.

"Alright Tohru! Time to sleep." He said.

She giggled. "You look so cute, Momiji!" She smiled. Momiji had a light shade of pink brush over his face. "Thanks." He smiled. Tohru jumped into the bed first, then Momiji. Since the both couldn't sleep, Momiji told Tohru of all the little cute stories with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hastuharu, etc. She giggled.

They both fell asleep around 2 a.m.

**This chapter is DONE! :D**

**Took me two whole freaking hours. ._.**

**This is my new record! :D**

**1,580 STINKING WORDS. ._.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. :3**

**2 Reviews for me to continue, please! **

**Hehe I especially liked the part where Tohru had to find her room. Ahaha. Oh Tohru. :3**

***eats pocky* nomnom. ; u ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the Reviews! **

**I appreciate it! :D**

**Okay, enough with the sappy crap. **

**ENJOY :' D**

For Tohru, class went by slow, mostly because; she couldn't get Akito off her mind. _I really hope he's okay._ She thought to herself as she looked out the window, seeing a white little parakeet staring at her from a tree branch. She stared back. _Is that… Akito's bird?_ She shook her head. _That's probably just the same type of bird._ She laughed it off, paying more attention to her teacher.

Class was dismissed and Yuki and Kyo caught up with her. "Hey Tohru, what are you going to make for dinner today?" Kyo asked. Tohru gulped. She completely forgot. She made up something quick in her mind. "Uh… Sorry. You guys are going to have to wait for me. I have work today." She said, pouting to make it seem like she was telling the truth.

Kyo sighed. "Ah, it's alright. You don't have to apologize for everything ya know." He mumbled looking at other teens as they walked by.

"Well, I have a student council meeting so I can probably pick something up." Yuki said, thinking.

"Hell no! I don't want anything from _you_!" Kyo crossed his arms. Yuki sighed, "I would get something that Miss Honda would recommend. Tohru looked at Yuki and thought for a moment. "Oh! Uh, we could use some milk, and if you're going to get take out, get probably something that doesn't involve leeks." She said, not to get Kyo upset. Kyo nodded, "Who'd want to eat that crap anyway?" He mumbled.

**Lunch Time:**

Tohru and her friends sat outside for lunch today. She opened her lunch box, reveling her delicious rice balls. As she about to take a bite into it, she looked up at the fence, seeing that same small parakeet. She started to feel uncomfortable, like she was being watched. She put some rice in her hand, getting up, and walked to the small bird. Her friends watched her do so.

"Would you like some?" She held her hand up to it, and it walked onto her hand, calmly. It pecked the rice and started to eat it. She smiled. Her friends watched in amazement. They thought the bird would probably jump in her head, and start to attack her. Tohru put the bird back on the fence, slowly. She walked back to her seat at the bench, which they all sat, and watched as the bird flew away.

"Wow that was some impressive stuff, Tohru." Uo, her Yankee friend, said. She smiled. "I've been seeing it stare at me for a while and I just thought it was hungry."

**Akito:**

Akito sat, staring at the garden. He saw his little bird friend come back to him. He held his hand out, watching it gracefully land on his hand. He had a small smile on his face. "Where have you gone, my friend?" He moved his hand up and down, slowly, watching the birds wings flap. "Did you go and see Tohru?" He joked. It made a small chirp, as if it was responding to his question. He sighed, looking up at the sky.

**Tohru at school:**

Tohru walked back to class, as she saw Momiji and Hatsuharu. She waved. Momiji smiled. "You're walking with me today, right?" He smiled. She nodded. Haru, not knowing what they were talking about, waved a small wave at Tohru and the others as they walked by.

"Miss Honda, how are you walking with Momiji if you're going to work today?" Yuki asked. Tohru gulped. _Oh great…_ she thought. "Oh, because Momiji's father like owns the building s-so we decided to walk together since that, you know he's going there too. We decided that yesterday." She said, hoping they would believe it.

"Oh, makes sense." He nodded. Kyo was having an argument with Uo as she kept saying how she's way better at Rich Man Poor Man than Kyo is. Saki just walked, calmly.

Tohru just wanted to get today over and done with.

**After School:**

Tohru waved at Yuki as he went back inside the building. Tohru waved at Kyo as her and Momiji were going opposite directions than him. Momiji kept silent for a while, and then suddenly asked, "So what are we going to get for him?" Tohru shrugged. "Maybe we should go to the pharmacy." She suggested. Momiji nodded.

They walked into the nearest pharmacy they could find. Tohru looked around, to see if she saw a sign that said, 'Medicine'. "Over there!" Momiji pointed. Tohru got confused for a moment. There were so many isles she thought she could get lost in them. Momiji took her hand, walking to the isle. She looked around, seeing a sign that said, 'Cough'. She walked over there, still holding Momiji's hand.

"Cures cough, runny nose, headaches, and fevers." She read out loud, as she picked up a box of Robitussin. "Should we get it? It cures cough, but I overheard Hatori say he has a fever." Momiji shrugged. "Maybe, just in case if it's nasty, get one that says grape flavor. I think that's his favorite." He tapped his finger on his lips, thinking. She nodded. She walked slowly, looking for grape. They found one, picked it up, and cashed both of the medicines out. They walked out.

"Should I get ingredients? For the soup, I mean." Tohru asked. Momiji shook his head. "Trust me; we have a lot of ingredients." He smiled. Tohru nodded.

They walked into the Sohma estate, being greeted by many people. Momiji guided her where Hatori could be, and found him there, putting on his doctor coat. "Hi, Hatori!" Momiji smiled. "We got the medicine."

Hatori looked at the plastic bag, held out his hand and asked, "May I see what you've gotten?" Tohru handed it to him, and he looked at the medicine and how much to give him and what was the type of medicine it was. "I was told that his favorite flavor was grape, so we got two." She gulped. He nodded. "That is true," He said. "Good choice." Tohru nodded.

"Common, Tohru, I'll show you the kitchen." Momiji smiled, pulling her out of the room. Tohru nodded. "Man, Hatori is a stick in the bush isn't he? He's so boring and dull." Momiji pouted. "I wouldn't say that." Tohru giggled. Momiji shrugged.

"And here we are! There are not a lot of people because they made breakfast and lunch is around 5:30. And it's about 4:25. So we have time." He smiled. "Just tell me what to do and I can help you out!" He twirled around the kitchen. Tohru nodded.

**Akito and Hatori:**

"She got the medicine." Hatori told him. Akito looked over at him. "Seriously?" He coughed. "Is there a grape one? If there isn't, I don't want it." He sniffed. Hatori rolled his eyes. "Akito, no matter what the flavor, you have to take it. It's for your health." "I don't care." He mumbled. Hatori didn't care either, and just decided to give him the cherry flavored Robitussin. He poured it onto a spoon, and walked over to him. "Open up, Akito." He said. Akito looked up at him. "Tohru went out of her way to get his for you, now just open up, and then I'll give you the grape to take out the taste." He said which always convinces Akito to take medicine. And as usual, it convinced him. He opened his mouth, gulping down the disgusting medicine, quickly. "UGH, THAT'S DIGUSTING!" He coughed.

Hatori smiled, pouring the grape medicine onto a different spoon. "Here, this one is grape." Akito opened his mouth, quickly. _I'd take anything to get this crappy taste out my mouth..._ He said as he swallowed the grape flavor. He stayed silent after that. Hatori closed up the bottles. "Tohru is making your soup in the kitchen, now." He said. Akito was a bit surprised. "Are you lying to me?" He asked, not believing him for a second. "No, I'm telling the truth. Do you want to get up and see for yourself?" Hatori put the medicine in his coat pocket. Akito tried to make himself stand up, succeeding. "I guess I will." He coughed a bit. Hatori watched him walk out the room. _Hopefully he doesn't hurt Tohru._

**In the Kitchen:**

Tohru stirred the mixtures of the soup, watching them boil and bubble. Momiji handed everything she asked for, and after just stirring was all she needed to do, the just sat down, and talked for a while. Momiji looked at the door, and then tensed up for a bit. Tohru turned her head to see Akito standing there. She gulped."Are you feeling better?" She managed to ask.

Akito nodded a bit, it wasn't a lie, it was the truth. He was feeling a bit better."So you actually made the soup?" A small smile formed on his face, as he left the kitchen. Tohru looked at Momiji. He shrugged. _Did he think that I wasn't going to make the soup?_ She thought. Momiji couldn't stand the awkward atmosphere so then he asked, "Hey Tohru, after this want to go out?" He smiled.

Tohru's eyes widened. Her face felt hot. "H-Huh? Go out? W-What do you mean?" She asked, having a bright shade of pink on her face. Momiji laughed. "Not _that_ go out!" He smiled. "But if you _do _somehow want to, I'd be happy to answer you." He smiled, blushing a bit.

_Again with the awkward atmosphere…_ Momiji thought to himself. He scratched the back of his head, and gave a nervous chuckle. _Now, I'm kind of glad Kyo isn't here, if he heard me, he'd probably pound me with punches. _Momiji rubbed the top of his as if he could hear Kyo yelling, "YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU ASK HER SOME QUESTION LIKE THAT?" Momiji pouted. Tohru looked at him confusion.

"Momiji? What's wrong? You have a headache or something?" She asked him. Momiji snapped back into focus. "ANYWAY! Would you like to go out to the pet shop? I just wanted to see some animals, maybe bunnies." He smiled. Tohru let out a small laugh. "Ha ha, nice one. Sure." She smiled.

Tohru stood up, and walked to the stove, stirring the soup. She took a spoon full, and spread it on her hand. Even though, it was hot, she tried to bare the heat. She sipped it,quickly, and looked at Momiji. "Would you like some?" Momiji smiled. "Of course!" He walked over to her. "Hold your hand out." She ordered. He obeyed. "It's going be hot on your hand so just bare it." She smiled. He nodded. She poured some of it onto his hand, and he sipped it. "Mmm! That's good, Tohru!" He smiled. Tohru smiled, "Thanks, Momiji... Do you think it's ready to give to Akito?" She asked. He nodded.

"Can you get me a bowl please?" She asked. Momiji nodded, and got a chair making it steady, standing it on it getting a bowl from the cabinet. "Here you go." He gave it to her, and put the chair back. "Thanks." She poured the soup into bowl. She set the bowl on a tray that Momiji gave her. She added a spoon in it, and then she set the stove on low.

She walked out the kitchen with Momiji by her side. Momiji gulped. The smell of chicken soup filled the whole area where they walked. They first went to Hatori's room, and told him that they have the soup ready. Hatori nodded and lead them to Akito's room. He was outside, walking around with the bird on his finger. Tohru stared at the bird for a while. _Is that the same one from this morning?_ She thought. Momiji poked her side, snapping Tohru out of her train of thought. Tohru nodded, she walked towards Akito, slowly. "Akito I have your soup." She said. He looked at her with his dark eyes. "What kind is it?" He asked. "Chicken." She answered. He let the bird fly away; he walked past her, and sat on his bed. She turned, to face him.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to give it to me?" He said, becoming inpatient. Tohru nodded. She gave the pale man the tray, she stepped back after she did. He stared at her for a while, before eating the orange colored soup. He rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like I'm going to freaking pounce on you." He mumbled. "O-Oh I'm sorry!" She couldn't help, but feel terrible after that, making him feel unwanted.

"If you're so sorry, feed this soup to me." He said, trying to hold back his smirk. _You've got to be kidding me…_ Tohru, Momiji, _and_ Hatori both thought at the same time.

Okay, this HAS to be my record.

2,150 words. ._. 3 hours. LOL. I fail, man. 3

Anyway, luckily I had my anime music to keep me company. :D! So I would be falling asleep on my laptop. *Face palm*

**2 reviews for me to continue. **

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. I LOVEEED this little MomijixTohru part. :3 3

And I keep spelling Tohru like Thoru. Like wtheck? D: I get so frustrated. ._. Lol oh and about the Tohru being paired with many people in this Fan fic I think I'll take it back. . I don't really know the pairings she'll be with. So ill take that have back. Cuz You/I never know. SORRY IF I HAVE ANY MISTAKES.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks fer there reviews! **

**I'm glad yur enjoying it. ;D! **

**ALRIGHT! ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT I HAVENT THOUGHT FULLY ABOUT YET!**

Tohru kneeled in front of Akito. She understood she was sick, but this she couldn't understand. If he was dying, she would feed him, but all he had was just a mere cough and fever. He was going a bit too far, but it's to help someone out, so she had to.

She dipped the spoon into the soup, and lift it up. Stem rose from the bowl, and the spoon. She blew it lightly, and brought it to his mouth. Before he opened his mouth to taste the soup, he asked, "Does it taste good?" She nodded. "Even Momiji said so." She added. Akito looked at the blonde boy.

Tohru saw Momiji jump a bit. "Is it good?" He asked him. Momiji nodded. "It really is!" He gulped. Tohru smiled. Akito looked back at Tohru. "Alright." Tohru brought the spoon to his mouth and he sipped it down, letting the warmness of the spoon sooth his throat. Now, he wasn't going to lie. The soup was pretty good. "It's okay." He looked away.

Tohru smiled. "Would you like more?" She asked. He looked back at her. "Fine." He mumbled, even though he did in fact want more. Tohru repeat the same way to feed him. She tried to hold back her giggle. _He's like a helpless child._ A smile came onto her face. Akito noticed this and asked, "Why? Why are you smiling?" Momiji and Hatori started to feel uncomfortable at the sound of his voice. "Oh, sorry. I'm just glad you like the soup." She then again, lifted the spoon to him, since it wasn't as hot anymore.

He swallowed what was on the spoon, and looked away, again. Akito was pale, but you can tell when some kind of shade popped on his cheeks. Tohru saw pink shades slowly appear. She smiled, once more. "Leave the soup here. I'll finish feeding myself." He said. She stood up, "Oh, Okay. If there's anything you want, just let me know."

"There is something," He said. "Can you get me some grapes?"

"Are they here?" She asked.

"No, you'll have to buy them." He started to slowly drink the soup.

She nodded, and left, Momiji behind her. Tohru couldn't get the picture of Akito with the small pink shade on his face. _Was he blushing at what I said? Or... No! Maybe the soup was too hot and it made him red, but it was pink. Maybe he was STARTING to get red? No way would Akito blush. I know that. He's too emotionless for that._

"Tohru! Did you hear me?" Momiji said snapping her out of her thoughts, as usual. "Uh, no. Sorry. Can you repeat that please?" She asked. Momiji giggled. "We could go to the pet shop tomorrow. Can I stay over again?" He smiled. "Do you think Kyo would be okay with it?" She said. "Aw, but common! Staying with you guys is so fun! Please, please please please please?"

Tohru giggled. "Okay, okay." She smiled.

They walked to the grocery store that Tohru always goes to. Tohru guided Momiji to the fruits section. They had a long conversation about, whether they should get the one with the seeds or the one without them.

"If we get Seeds Akito could probably choke." Tohru mumbled. "And if we get seedless, he can get more juice." Momiji added. "Seedless it is!" He smiled.

"Oh, Miss Honda and Momiji?" The soft calm voice came behind Tohru. Tohru jolted up. _Oh no! Oh no oh no!_ Was all that was running through her head. Tohru put part of her hair over her lips and scrunched it close to her mouth to seem as if she had a mustache. "I-I'm not Tohru. I'm uh... Matt." She said, quickly. She turned around. Yuki chuckled. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work." He asked. Tohru looked at the basket he carried. They had milk, chips, and leeks.

"The reason why we came here," Momiji filled in. "Is because my dad asked for grapes, because he isn't feeling well. And today Tohru and I are helping him out." He smiled. Yuki smiled back. "That makes a lot of sense. I hope he gets better soon." _No, you wouldn't… _Momiji and Tohru thought at the same time. Momiji replace the word 'Akito' with 'my dad.'

"Oh, Yuki," Tohru said, making her hair strands fall from her face. "Why'd you get leeks?" Yuki smiled. "Because, if that stupid cat tries anything on me, I know what I can get him back with."

**Akito and Hatori:**

"Why'd you tell them to leave?" Hatori asked, as he felt Akito's forehead. "Because I... I don't get what can make her smile like that, even if it was towards me. What makes her smile like that, Hatori?" Akito sipped his soup, chewing the pieces of chicken. "Why is she going out of her way to help someone like me?" Hatori sighed. "Because, she offered. Not because you told her to. And I told you already, Tohru puts people before herself. No matter whom the person is. That's just the type of person she is."

Akito set his tray down, and put his face in his hands. _I still don't understand… after the time I had hurt her, I just don't get why she would smile like that, to me. I really don't understand why I can't get it out of my mind. She's so kind..._

**Tohru and Momiji:**

"Okay! Well, we have to go back to work!" Tohru said, as they walked out the store. Yuki smiled. "I hope your dad gets better, Momiji." He waved, as he walked the opposite direction as they did. "No you don't." Tohru and Momiji mumbled. The laughed when they found out they were thinking the same thing.

They started walking to the direction of the main house. "That was kind of a scare huh?" Tohru chuckled nervously. Momiji nodded. "Thanks for adding that dad thing. I would have never been able to add that." Tohru giggled. Momiji smiled. "Yeah."

They walked inside, seeing many people with bowls in their hands. "Whoever made this soup is amazing!" they heard a voice from in the dining room. Tohru giggled. Momiji smiled. "I guess your amazing, Tohru." Momiji smiled.

They walked to Akito's room, knowing Hatori was in there, since he wasn't in his room. Tohru slid the door open. Hatori told them to come in. Tohru walked over to Akito giving him the bag of grapes, she smiled. "Here you go!" She smiled. Akito took the bag. "Why?" He mumbled. "Huh?" Tohru looked at him questionably. "Did I get something wrong?" She asked. Akito shook his head. "Why are you so nice to someone like me? A person who scarred many people, who gets easily angry, someone who even harmed you. Why, Tohru?" He looked at her with sad eyes. Tohru was confused for a moment. She then answered, "Because I want to." She smiled.

Akito gulped, and looked away. _There's that smiled again._ "Is there anything else you need?" Tohru asked. "No. Not now, come back tomorrow and I'll probably have something." Tohru nodded. "Well, bye Akito. I hope you get better, and that you enjoy the grapes." She smiled. Akito slowly put his hand in the bag, getting a plump grape, popping it in his mouth, drinking the juice. He nodded as she walked passed him.

She said goodbye to Hatori. Momiji did the same. He ran to his room, and got his pajamas in his hand. Tohru smiled.

They walked out of the gate, and started to talk about silly things.

**Akito and Hatori:**

Akito popped another grape into his mouth. Hatori sat next to him. "That was scene you put back there." Hatori said, as he looked out the window. Akito paused for a moment. "I just want to know why." He said. Hatori sighed. "She told you, and I did too. She's not doing it because you scare her." _Even though it's kind of obvious you do._ "She's doing it because she wants you to feel better. I mean, I never knew Tohru for a long time, but I know what type of person she is." Hatori placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it with the little lighter he had in his pocket. He sucked in and put the small paper wrapper lung killer between his two fingers.

"Smoking isn't good for you." Akito said, popping another grape in his mouth.

**Tohru and Momiji:**

They entered the house and saw Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure sitting around the table, eating take out. Kyo looked at Momiji. "What's that brat doing here?" "Well, Momiji's father said he doesn't want me walking back home by myself, so he decided Momiji should stay over." Tohru gulped. "Yeah, that's right!" He smiled.

"Oh, Yuki! I see you got take out?" She said, taking off her shoes. "Oh, yes. I didn't know what to get, exactly so I just went to a random place and got sushi." He smiled. Tohru smiled back. "That's nice. I'll be back. I'm going to go take a bath." She said, going upstairs. "Tohru can I come with you?" Momiji smiled. "Okay!"

Kyo pulled Momiji back to the table by his shirt collar. "You're a real pain, you know that?" he mumbled. Momiji pouted. "Fine I'll go after Tohru!" he said.

Tohru giggled, and went upstairs to get her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She let the warm water flow into the tub, letting steam fill the room.

"Wahh! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji whined, as he rubbed his head. Shigure sighed. "Kyo stop hitting him." He mumbled as he stuffed another sushi roll into his mouth. Kyo grumbled. Yuki rolled his eyes. "You two are really childish." "DON'T CALL ME CHILDISH!" Kyo said, as he slammed his hand onto the table. "Then don't act childish, stupid." "DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" He took Yuki by the shirt. "Then don't act stupid, stupid." He mumbled.

**Later:**

Tohru whipped the table as everyone finished. She put the bowls in the sink and started to wash. Kyo joined her in the kitchen, taking the milk carton, opened, and sipped it. He always says 'I'm the only one who uses this milk anyway, so what's the point of a cup?' He watched as Tohru washed the dishes and walked next to her and decided to help her, wiping off the dishes. "Oh, Kyo you don't have to do that." She said. "I was just about to do it."

Kyo put the bowl away that he just dried and said, "Well, I'm helping you now, so now you can go to bed early and stuff. I'll take care of the rest."

Tohru smiled, and nodded. "Thank you, Kyo!" she said, as she skipped out of the kitchen to her room. Kyo smiled a bit, having a small shade of pink rise on his face.

**Tohru:**

She entered Yuki's room. Yuki looked up at her. "Did you forget where you room was again?" He asked. She shook her head. "I just wanted to say thank you for buying groceries and for getting dinner. It was very nice of you." She bowed. The door opened behind her. It was Shigure, and being the pervert he is, he giggled as Tohru was in front of him.

She turned around. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She stood up straight. "Oh, no no! I should be the one that's sorry." He smiled, giggling a bit more. A book hit Shigure in the face.

"Pervert." Yuki mumbled.

**Later: **

Tohru went in the bed first, and Momiji second. "Momiji," Tohru poked his face to see if he was awake. "Yes, Tohru?" He giggled. "Thanks, for supporting me and all. I really appreciate it." She smiled, giggling a bit. "No problem. Now promise me this, Tohru."

"What is it, Momiji?" She asked, staring at the moon. "We'll go to the pet shop tomorrow." He smiled. Tohru giggled. "Okay." And the both fell asleep.

**2 reviews for me to continue. :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed-**

**OH I FORGOT TO MENTION! I don't know if Akito likes grapes and stuff, kay? :3 I just wanted to put that there cuz I like grapes and I wanted to be all OHHHH WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMONNN! AHHH~ :3 Oh and I apologize if Akito is OOC its because I don't want him you know, getting up and smashing stuff, and making someone blind in one eye. Oh wait, he already did that. :l ru;gj;aejgt'rajg *DIE***

**Too much of a fan girl, I am. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**X – Thanks so much for the reviews! I got more than I expected to get. :3**

**X – I haven't really thought of this chapter. :l But I will try my best to make it good. :D**

**X – If I have any mistakes please excuse them. ._. I tend to say Akito is a girl and write 'she' EVEN THOUGH I'm totally against it. And I have some type of Auto correct on my computer. So bare with me D: **

**OKAY ONTO CHAPTER 5! **

School was the same for Tohru as it was yesterday. She saw the parakeet again, and now she was pretty convinced that it was Akito's bird. She stared at it, paying no attention to the teacher. Something poked her shoulder. She turned around to look behind her. She saw Yuki.

"You should really pay attention, Tohru." He said, writing down his notes. Tohru nodded. "Right!" She turned around, and then looked at the teacher. She got bored and then she looked at the bird again. But this time, the bird was gone. She sighed, and decided to pay attention to the teacher this time.

Lunch

Lunch was the same as yesterday. But this time, she didn't get up to feed the bird. It was kind of uncomfortable for everyone, though. "Tohru, was that bird always here when we have lunch?" Kyo asked, biting in to his eggroll. Tohru tapped her index finger on her lips, to pretend to be thinking. "Hm... I don't think so." She answered. "Well, it's starting to get creepy." Uo said. The small parakeet on was on the table this time. Tohru gulped. _Was it here because I'm visiting Akito now? Or does it just want to bother me? Oh, maybe it likes me. No, I doubt that. Maybe it's a different bird. Yeah, a different bird._

"Tohru!" Saki poked her side, making her loose her train of thought, like everyone does. "It's time to go. Are you okay? You're not as focused as you used to be. And your electric waves tell me you're hiding something." Saki said, looking straight into Tohru's eyes. Tohru gulped. Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru with concerned faces. "Miss Honda, if you want to tell us something you don't have to hide it. We're always here for you." Yuki smiled. "Yeah, what the rat said." Kyo scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Yes, you shouldn't have to hide things." Saki started to walk off with everyone else. Tohru was kind of frozen in place. _I-I can't keep lying to them… They have to know soon. It's not like they'll get mad right? I mean, it's to help someone sick, right? So, I shouldn't really get them upset. But, what about Yuki? What will he think? What about Kyo? Will they think badly of me? I even told them that I never ran into Akito. What a liar I've become, to tell such lies to them, and to put little Momiji in the situation. I have to see Akito again today, and I don't work today. What am I going to say now?_

"TOHRU!" Kyo took her arm, dragging her to class. Tohru snapped out of her guilty rambling and woke up, mentally. "Oh no, I'm fine you can let go of my hand now!" She stood up straight. Kyo looked back at her. "Look, I know I'm not the best person for you to tell things too, but if you have any issues, and you don't want to talk to that stupid rat about it, you know you have me, right?" He had a small smile on his face. Tohru just stared at him. "I-I mean like to tell me his secrets and stuff! So I can beat him in fights and stuff! Yeah. So if you have some stuff like that just tell me." He cleared his throat. "Never mind," He grumbled, as Tohru just continued to stare. "Let's just go to class." He took her hand again, lead her back to class. The colour of pink was on his face. Tohru smiled. _Kyo's changing_…

At the End of School

Yuki looked confused. "Tohru I thought you don't work today?" He crossed his arms. Momiji then stepped in and said, "Actually, he asked us to come! He wanted us to help him; he's still not feeling well." Momiji pouted. Kyo grumbled. "You better be getting paid."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that! I couldn't help him and ask for pay. That would just be terrible!" Tohru said. Kyo looked away. "Idiot." Yuki mumbled to Kyo.

Kyo didn't want to lose his anger on him, he wanted to control himself. So he just said a simple, "Shut up.", and walked off.

Tohru smiled. "Bye Yuki, Bye Kyo! I'll try and come home early and make some dinner for you guys." She waved off at them. They nodded, and walked the opposite direction as them.

Yuki and Kyo

"She's starting to act strange." Yuki mumbled, as he stared at the ground. "She is, isn't she? Today, she was in a long like talk with herself. She isn't as focus as she used to be. Even though, she barely was." Kyo put his cold hands in his pockets.

"And what's with that bird? I saw it staring at Tohru in class, and then it comes to sit with us at lunch?" He bit his lip, thinking for a second.

"Doesn't Akito have a bird like that?" Kyo asked, looking up at the sky. Yuki jolted for a second. "That couldn't be _his_ bird could it? There are a bunch of other birds like those in the world."

"But why would it be following Tohru. And why is she always talking to Momiji now. It's kind of weird, Momiji is changing too. He's not as loud as he used to be." Kyo kicked a rock.

They kept quiet the rest of the walk home.

Tohru and Momiji

"Momiji," Tohru called. "We have to be more careful now. Saki found out that I'm hiding something from them and now Yuki and Kyo are getting suspicious." She said. Momiji looked at her. "You don't think they know do you?" He asked. "I don't know," She shrugged. "Maybe, because I think Akito's bird keeps following me. It sat with us at lunch today." She mumbled. "Just be careful. That bird couldn't just be Akito's bird, could it? I mean, there are a lot of parakeets that look like that."

"Yeah, in pet shops." She said. "OH! TOHRU! CAN WE GO TO ONE LATER?" Momiji pleaded. Tohru shrugged. "I don't know, because I told Kyo and Yuki that I'd try and make it early, and make dinner." She said. Momiji pouted. "Well, promise me we'll go ONE day." He whined. Tohru laughed. "Sure."

"Did Akito ask you to get anything?" Momiji asked. "Not that I remember. All he said was to come tomorrow, which is today." They watched as all the people walked by.

They walked inside the gate of the Sohma Estate. They were greeted by some people. They walked to Hatori's room. He wasn't in there. They then walked to Akito's room. Hatori wasn't in there either. Tohru gulped. "Akito, were here. Is there anything you want us to get you?"

"Pretzels. That's it." He mumbled, sitting on his bed. "Tohru come here, please." Akito ordered. She looked at Momiji, he nodded. She gulped, and obeyed him. "Yes?" She asked. His dark eyes looked at her, and then, looked away. He mumbled something no one could make out. "Wha-What?" Tohru gulped. "What did you say?" She asked. Akito sighed. "Never mind," He said. "Just go get the pretzels." He mumbled. She nodded, and walked out with Momiji.

Akito

_Why couldn't I say it?_ He thought. "Why could I just say 'Thank You'?" He put his face in his hands. His face felt hot against his hands.

Tohru and Momiji

"So pretzels." Tohru mumbled. Momiji sighed. "What do think Akito wanted to say?" He asked. "Maybe he wanted chocolate covered pretzels, but he wasn't sure so he said never mind instead?" Tohru wondered. Though, she was wrong, 100% wrong.

After Buying the Pretzels

They walked back inside Akito's room. Hatori was in there, giving him medicine. "That's nasty, Hatori. I don't want cherry. I want grape." He mumbled. "Cherry then grape." Hatori sighed. Tohru couldn't help, but giggle. Akito, Hatori, and Momiji looked at her. "What's so funny?" Akito asked, glaring a bit. "Oh, sorry! It's just that, it's so cute how you two are acting." She blurted, and then she covered her mouth. Akito looked away, his face feeling warm. Hatori saw bright pink form on Akito's cheeks. He smiled, and walked over to Tohru. "What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Akito asked for pretzels. So we went to the store, and got some." She smiled. She looked over at Akito, he was looking out his window, she saw his arms on the bottom in a crossed way, and his head resting in it, as it if it were a pillow. She smiled. "Is that all?" She asked. Hatori looked at Akito.

"Yes it is. You can leave."

"Okay! We'll come back tomorrow." She said. Hatori nodded. Momiji took her hand. "Common, Tohru! It's only 4:30! We can go to the pet shop for about 30 minutes!" He smiled, putting his other pajamas in his book bag. "Let's go!" he smiled. Tohru giggled. "Okay!"

At the Pet Shop

"Look bunnies!" Momiji smiled. Tohru smiled. She petted the cats in the little pen they were in. She giggled. Momiji poked all of the bunnies. He looked at one of the employees. "Is it okay if we picked it up?" He smiled. The employee was driven away by how cute he was. "Y-Yes you can!" She giggled. He smiled. "Yay!" He picked up a brown bunny, and snuggled it. "If you were mine, I'd name you Tohru the Second!" He smiled at Tohru as she, petted the little hamsters. He blushed lightly as Tohru smiled at him.

When they went home

Momiji helped Tohru cook today. Kyo didn't really fuss over Momiji staying over again, since he was starting to get used to it. Momiji danced around the kitchen. "Cooking is so fun~ Cooking is so fun! Let's take a break, and see what we've done!" He smiled, and looked at the beef stew. He took a whiff. "Smell, yummy!" Tohru smiled. "Thanks, Momiji."

Akito

Hatori smiled. "I saw your face." He chuckled. Akito sat down. "Shut up. I was getting a headache, is all." He mumbled. Hatori smirked a bit, walking out the room. "Sure you did."

Akito stared at the ceiling. _Tohru Honda…_ as he thought of her name she flashed into his mind. He shook his head, "Ugh. What's wrong me?" He pushed his pillow off the bed, frustrated. "She keeps popping up in my head like some stupid virus." He started to blush, as he fixed his robe. _Tohru Honda…_

**Yay, done with chapter 5. 2 reviews to continue, please. :D. Now, I made Kyo somewhat OOC (Out of Character) for a reason. I don't really like him, because I'm Team Yuki. :3, but I decided to lighten up and just make him nice. ._. even, though I didn't really want to. I don't really pay attention to Kyo's character that much . lol xD Hm, Thanks for reading. Lol I have nothing much to say. xD Except that, Kanon Wakeshima, and Shugo Chara! Music ROCK when yur writing a fanfic. Lol .its all , whee. :3 OKAY, EXCUSE MY MISTAKES. Im in a rush mostly because I have to write another chapter for another and im planing on writing a Vampire Knight fanfiction too. ._. Oi, that's a lot. OKAY! BYE. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fruits Baskets. **

**I really appreciate your reviews guys. ^^ I'm happy that I don't even have a bad review yet… NOT SAYING I WANT ONE! Hehe. As usual, I haven't really thought of this chapter, so I'll think as I type. Please don't be angry with me if it's bad. D: **

**So yeah, thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. :D, I just said that, okay, onto the fan fiction. ^^;;**

Just after dinner ended, the house phone rang. Tohru immediately stood up. "I'll get it!" she said. Everyone gave her weird looks. She smiled. "I want to give Shigure a break from answering the phone all the time." She smiled. Shigure nodded. "Yes, that's very nice of you, Tohru." He looked at all the boys. "Oh, I wish you boys were as helpful as Tohru is." He put the back of his hand on his forehead, sighing dramatically. Momiji giggled, Yuki sighed, and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Hello?" Tohru answered the phone. "Ah, Tohru, good." Hatori said. "Yes, is there something you'd like?" She asked, playing with the phone cord. "Yes, uh, Akito would like you to come by yourself tomorrow. He's not saying Momiji can't come, he's just saying he wants you two alone in his room. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'Why would he want me in the room by myself?' Right?"

That's not completely the whole thing that Tohru thought. She mostly thought,' _Is he going to hurt me?'_. "Uh, yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking." She gave a nervous chuckle right after.

"Well, he won't hurt you, if that's what you're really thinking. We made a promise, and he won't do that, but anyway, back to the point. That's what he requested." He said, chuckling on the other end of the phone. Tohru gulped. "Is that all?"

Kyo walked in, and Tohru changed the subject. "Yeah, Saki! I would love to go to the beach, but I can't have work." A nervous giggle coming right afterwards. Hatori understood the reason for this, so he just kept quiet. Kyo looked at Tohru with a weird expression. He walked outside. "I'll be on the roof if you need me." He mumbled, sliding the door shut.

She stared at the door for a while before going back to the conversation. "So is that all he needs?" Tohru asked. "Yes, I think so; would you like to speak to him?" He asked. Tohru gulped. "Oh no, it's fine! You already told me that I need to go by myself. That's fine."

Yuki, then, walked in. Tohru sighed. "Yes, sir, I hope you get better soon. Good bye." She hung up the phone, with a louder sigh. Yuki looked at her with a concerned face. "Are you alright, Miss Honda?" He asked. She nodded. "I have to go back tomorrow." Yuki smiled. "Well, at least you're helping someone who's sick."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who it was." Tohru mumbled under her breath. "What did you say, Miss Honda?"

"I-I said, where's Momiji?" She smiled, well, at least trying to, since she told ANOTHER lie.

"In the kitchen." Tohru nodded, and then walked off. Yuki looked back at her. _She's defiantly hiding something…_

Tohru walked inside the kitchen seeing Momiji just finish the dishes. "Oh! Momiji! You didn't have to do that! I-I could've done that." She said, wiping the counter top. Momiji smiled. "You were on the phone, so I decided to do it." He put the last bowl in the spot where they would always keep it. He only stayed that the house for about three days and he already knew where everything was.

"That was Hatori, wasn't it?" Momiji asked. Tohru nodded. "He said, I had to go to Akito's room by myself tomorrow. He said you could still come, but you just can't be in the room with me." She gulped. Momiji looked at her with sad eyes. "Is he going to hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, I doubt it. I think that he said they made a promise or something, but I don't think he will. He's sick, isn't he? I don't think he's as harmful." She said, throwing a piece of paper towel in the trash bin.

"Well, just be careful. I'll still come, but I won't be in the room, just like you said." He smiled. Tohru nodded. They turned off the lights in the dining/living room. The lights were on upstairs so they knew where the room was. Tohru smiled, that she won't make the same mistake again. Both of them found the room, and crawl in the bed. Tohru fell asleep in a few minutes, but Momiji just laid there, staring at the moon, that was shining brightly for about 30 minutes before falling asleep.

At School:

Yes, school was the same. The bird following Tohru around and they friends getting even more suspicious. Tohru could stand the torture. She could stand lying to them._ If I keep lying to them, they could stop talking to me! Or worse, if Yuki and Kyo knew, they could probably ask Shigure to kick me out! Oh, Mom, I'm so confused! Should I keep going to see Akito, and help him, or should I go and tell Yuki and Kyo about my visits, and then they get upset. I'm doomed either way! I don't know what to do! _

Tohru couldn't even pay attention to class because of her guilty feelings. She just kept her head down in every class. She didn't know what to think. She kept thinking badly of herself. _Momiji shouldn't even support me! He's going to lose their trust too! He's known them too long to let something like me ruin things! But, I can't just tell him to stop coming with me, so that I can take the blame for everything. That'll just be cruel. Oh, Mom, I need your help._

On the way the Sohma Estate:

"Momiji," Tohru called. "Yes, Tohru?" Tohru gulped. "Do you think you'll get in trouble for my actions? I mean, it's Akito." She asked. Momiji giggled. "No, because Hatori already knows I'm coming, and stuff. So I wouldn't get in trouble." He smiled. Tohru gave a sigh of relief. _At least he won't get in trouble._ Tohru thought. Momiji then added, "I don't you'll get in trouble either. I mean, it was my fault, and Hatori has watched over us." He said. "That's true." She smiled. "I'm just worried about what Yuki or Kyo would think." She said. Momiji pouted. "Oh yeah, especially Yuki." He mumbled.

They walked into the gate, closing it shut. They walked inside the estate, walking straight to Hatori's room. Momiji sighed, as he walked in with Hatori in there. "Be sure not to say anything that will set him off." Hatori said. "But you said he wasn't going to hurt me." Tohru said. "I know, I was joking when I said that." "When you said what?" "When I said be sure not to say anything that will set him off." He said. "That was a joke?" Momiji popped in. "Yes, Momiji." Tohru did a fake laugh to make Hatori feel like he was a comedian.

When Tohru walked off, she could hear Momiji say, "You need to work on your jokes, Hatori!" Tohru couldn't help, but giggle. When she reached Akito's room, she took a deep breath in, and slid the door open. She walked inside of the room, closing the door behind her. She didn't see Akito in there, so she sat on the bed. She prayed that he wouldn't hurt her. She heard footsteps coming to the door; she heard it slide open and close.

She then heard the cold, emotionless voice say, "So you did come. Aren't you a good sport?" She felt the spot next to her sink in. Akito was in the room with her. She gulped. "Is there something you wanted?" She looked at him with her bright turquoise eyes. Akito looked away. "No, nothing really."

She looked at him with a questionable face. "Then why did you-"

"I only asked you to come because I wanted to see you. My cough and fever are gone, so now there's no point of asking you to come here," He had a small smile on his face. "but I just wanted to see you, and thank you."

Tohru was surprised, no, more than surprised, she was flabbergasted. Her face felt hot. No one really called her over to a place just because they want to just see her. She didn't really know what to say. _Everyone is changing, including Akito._ She smiled. "You're welcome."

Akito looked at her. "You're too kind. I don't understand it." He looked back out the window. "I just want to help out people. Making people happy, makes me happy." She said. Akito had a smile on his face. He looked at her once more for any traces of fear. "I see you're not as scared of me as you used to be." Tohru did a nervous chuckle. "Well, it's probably because I'm kind of used to you, and I'm kind of comfortable here." She smiled. Akito was kind of shocked. "You're comfortable… being here? With me?" He asked. Tohru nodded. "Yep!"

Akito's face became hot, as well as Tohru's. Akito started to lean in, moving closer to Tohru. He smiled at her red face. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Tohru jolted at the sudden surprise. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Tohru shivered, and smiled. _Akito needs a hug…_ She giggled in her mind and physically gave him a hug. Akito was shocked by the sudden surprise attack. He thought she would run away or something, but no. She didn't.

Akito felt his chest begin to beat like a drum, which it never did before. _What's happening to me?_ He thought to himself. Now, Akito was kind of glad Hatori wasn't here. He knew if he was he'd surely keep talking about it, or use it for some type of blackmail.

**Awww. :D How sweet!**

**My mind is kind of cool. :D it can think on its own without having to think before typing :D I was going to add more and get into it more, but I was like nahh, it's too early. ;)**

**Lol! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed typing it :D 2 reviews for me to continue. This chapter was dedicated to my Onee-Sama Judy! There's your morning story, love. LOL. :D **

**ALRIGHT. And if you're a fan of vampire knight please check out my fan fiction Imprinted, please. ^^ Shank Shu! Oh and please excuse my mistakes I was kind of lazy to read the story over xD .I appreciate your awesome-ness. *heart sign* Kay bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**My L plushie says hello! :D **

***Heart Sign* On to the Fan fiction!**

*****Sorry if it's in anyway, short! I kind of have writers block. And I don't want things to start happening too early, if you get what I mean. And I just wanted to be loyal to you guys because you've given me so many reviews. **

**On to Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it!**

Tohru stood up from Akito's bed. She smiled at him. "So you don't need anything?" She said. Akito grabbed her hand, and pulled it back, making her fall back on the bed. "You shouldn't really worry about my needs, right now." He smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks to you."

_Akito… He's smiling. I'm so happy, now!_ Tohru smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. So may I go now?" She asked. "You want to leave, already?" Akito had a small pout on his face. "Whenever you want me back, I'll come." She smiled. Akito took her face in his hands, cupping them. He smiled, again. "You really are something, sneaking over here, and Yuki and Kyo don't know about this. Not even Shigure." That statement made Tohru feel guilty. "Yes, I know, and it's wrong of me not to tell them, but I just didn't want them to worry."

Her eyes widened when Akito's lips touched hers. She was surprised. Her first kiss with… the 'God' of the Sohma family. Her face felt so hot, she thought that a fire would start. Her eyes slowly started to close. _I'm not dreaming am I? Is Akito Sohma, actually kissing me? Or am I dreaming? What's a bigger surprise is that, this is my FIRST kiss! I didn't know it would be with someone so many people hated…_

Akito pulled away, and Tohru slowly opened her eyes. Akito had just realized what he did. "I-I'm sorry, I did that. Just go." He said. Tohru looked at him with a concerned face. _His emotion changed so suddenly._ She got up and bowed slightly. "Goodbye, Akito." And she scurried out the room, her face the color of a tomato.

Akito walked to his little window, and held his hand out. Landing slowly onto it, was the white parakeet. He looked into its black eyes. "What did I just do? I know what I did, but I'm just surprised it even did it." Then a smirk came onto his face.

Tohru

She walked over to Hatori's room. "M-Momiji, are you staying over today?" Tohru asked. Hatori and Momiji looked up at her. "Hey, Tohru, Why's your face so red?" Momiji asked, poking her cheeks. "N-Nothing. It's just really hot in here." She chuckled. _Oh great, now I'm lying to Momiji! _ She smiled. "So are you staying, today?" She asked. Momiji nodded. "Of course! It's so fun at your house!" He skipped out the room and looked at Hatori. "Bye, Hatori! Keep working on your jokes, okay?" He giggled, and skipped out side.

"Tohru, did Akito do anything harmful to you?" Hatori asked. Tohru shook her head. "He just wanted to say thank you, is all." She then, walked down the hall quickly, to avoid any more questions. Tohru joined Momiji outside. "I think that we need some groceries." Tohru said, thinking out loud.

Momiji looked at Tohru with a concerned expression. "Did he slap you? Is that why your face is red?" He asked. She shook her head. "It's hot in Akito's room." She said. "Tohru," Momiji sighed. "I may look young, but I'm not. I'm only one year behind you. So don't think I'm too young to understand things. Everyone thinks that." He mumbled. "Oh, Momiji, I'm sorry." Tohru pouted. "I didn't want you to feel like that." She said, looking down.

Momiji smiled. "It's okay." Tohru sighed. "Akito… kissed me, Momiji." He looked at her with wide eyes. "No way! Are you serious?" He didn't really believe her for a moment, until she explained. "Wow." Was all he could say. "So Akito does have emotions." He snorted. "But remember it was a 'thank you' type of kiss. Not an 'I like you.' Type." She said.

Momiji sighed. _She's so clueless, sometimes…_

When they got home

"We're home!" Tohru said, slipping her shoes off, as did Momiji. They walked into the dining/living room seeing the two teens sitting around the table. "Oh, uh, where's Shigure?" Tohru asked. "In his Study." They replied in unison. Tohru nodded, going to the kitchen to empty the groceries.

Momiji was about to go in with her, when Kyo stopped her. He looked at him. "Whaaaaaat?" He whined. "What's Tohru hiding?" Kyo whispered in his ear. He didn't want to let him hear him, but he knew she'd hear Momiji so he decided to take him in his room. "Spill it, rabbit." He glared. Yuki just rested his back against the wall, reading a book.

"Nothing! We've been going to work together and coming back together!" He whined, pouting. "Then what's up with Akito's bird popping up everywhere?"

"I don't know! Maybe that's a twin of it or something! Let me go! I want to go help Tohru!" Momiji tried running out, but Kyo pulled him back. "Why don't you just let him go, Kyo? He's not going to say anything." Yuki rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Rat!" Kyo growled. "She's hiding something, and it's not right of her to do it! I thought she could come to us for everything! So spill it Momiji. Is she _really_ going to work, like you two have been saying?"

Momiji nodded. "Okay! Let me go, jeez! I told you already! Tohru needs help!" And Kyo let him go. Momiji ran downstairs, and ran in the kitchen.

Yuki sighed. "She is hiding something, but I just don't want to believe that she's going to see Akito. I don't think Tohru would do that, she knows we don't trust him." Yuki closed his book. "But that bird." He tapped his finger on his lip. "Something is up with that bird. It's making me believe more and more that she's going to Akito, because every time we see it, it gets closer and closer to her."

"That's true, and she keeps feeding it, and stuff. Heck, why doesn't she feed me like that when I'm hungry?" Kyo fell back on his bed. Yuki threw the book at him. "Shut up." And he walked out.

Tohru

"Oh hi, Momiji, where have you been? I was wondering where you were." She smiled, as she closed the lid of the pot. Momiji walked over to her, and whispered what had happened in her ear. Tohru felt even guiltier. "We have to tell them sometime, Tohru. They're getting even more suspicious." He said.

Tohru nodded. "I know, but I don't know when."

After Dinner

Tohru was the first to finish and the first to get up. She only grabbed her bowl. She couldn't face them, if they knew she was keeping something from them. Momiji came afterwards, with the rest of their bowls. They started to wash the dishes, whispering things to each other.

Kyo came into the kitchen, and got some milk. He sipped it and tried to hear their conversation, but when they entered the room, they only talked lower. Kyo squished his milk carton in frustration, putting back in the fridge, shaking his head. He walked out.

Yuki then came in to throw away some crumbs and leftovers they left on the table. He, too, tried listening to their conversation. They did the same thing to Kyo. Yuki shook his head, as well. Not in frustration, but in disappointment. "Miss Honda, sometimes you need to speak your mind. We're always here for you." He patted her shoulder, and walked out.

Shigure was the only one that didn't know what the flim flam was going on. When Yuki and Kyo explained, he nodded. "Possibly that is Akito's parakeet. Did you never know that it follows the people that Akito has feelings for?" Shigure said. "Hatori and I found that out many years ago. Not that it happened to us." He chuckled nervously.

Yuki and Kyo just stared at the table. _The bird follows people Akito has feelings for?_

"So she has been seeing him."Kyo mumbled. "I should kick his-"

"Now, wait," Shigure started. "How about I call Hatori, and ask?"

"That won't work. He probably knows about it too, and was told to keep his mouth shut." Yuki said.

They all sighed. "Let's just pretend we don't know, if she never confronts us about it-"

"Even Momiji knows." Kyo said. "Well, Momiji is always with her, is he not?" Shigure stood us, and stretched. "Well, yes, but their using Momiji's dad as an excuse!" Yuki stood up as well.

"I'm pretty sure it's a good reason she's going there. You know, Tohru is somewhat smart. If I wasn't to help him out, she wouldn't do it. Or she would've asked us. You should know that. Just leave it alone for now, and get some sleep."

"Alright." Yuki mumbled. "That is true though." He said, as he went upstairs. Kyo sighed, and just went up to his room.

Momiji and Tohru

Momiji sighed, as he slipped in the bed. Tohru pouted. "What if they know?" She asked. "Maybe they'd confront us about it. But, it's not like we're doing anything wrong! I mean were just making him feel better." Momiji said. Tohru nodded. In about a few minutes, she heard Momiji's little snores. She was still awake.

_Oh mom! What am I going to do!_

Tohru could hear her mom say, 'Just be yourself!'

Tohru squeezed her pillow. "I'm being myself, but that's not helping, is it mom?" She mumbled, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Akito and Hatori

"I can see that you did something to her." Hatori said, giving Akito the grape medicine. "It was nothing." Akito swallowed. "It kind of seems like something to make her blush like that, Akito." Hatori said, smirking a bit. Akito's face felt hot, and he looked away. "All I did was say thank you." He mumbled. "Stop treating me like a child, and buy me some pretzels and grapes."

**That's the end of Chapter 7. (:**

**Hope you enjoyed it. If I'm going to fast please tell me. T_T**

**I never notice if I do. D:**

**Anyway! Uh, yes I made Kyo and Yuki (and Shigure) find out, but they're not going to say anything. ;D Oh and Lol at Tohru telling her mom off. Akito, Tohru, and Momiji I think were OOC in this chapter. **

**Big twist? I don't know. O: We'll just have to see. Hehe. So, like I sat in the Disclaimer part, I said sorry if it's short. OKAY BYE! LOVE YOU GUYS, LOTS. 2 REVIEWS FOR ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE. =D sorry for any mistakes. I'm too lazy to re-read.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Baskets, but I do own this story. Btw, I think that, Tohru will be OOC, or something. Hehe, I haven't thought of this chapter either. *Sweat drop.* Hehe.

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. :D

*Heart sign* me and my plushies really appreciate it. :D Oh, and don't be upset with me, but I kind of wanted to make Yuki and Kyo like friends. :/ I don't really have any ideas of them to fight. Lol xD 

On to chapter 8!

* * *

><p>Before Tohru and the others left the house, the phone rang. Tohru walked quickly to the phone before anyone could get it. She answered it quickly. "Hello?"<p>

"Oh, hello, Tohru. Akito said you don't have to come today," Hatori said. "unless you want to." He finished.

"I have work today. I can't. I'm sorry." Tohru pouted, slightly. "It's alright. He said you don't have to. So you don't have to apologize." Hatori said. Tohru sighed. "Okay. Well, I have to go. School's going to start in about 30 minutes." She said. "Understood." And then, the line went blank.

Tohru walked over to Momiji and picked up her book bag, which was next to the door. They walked outside, Kyo and Yuki following them.

"So who was that?" Momiji asked. Tohru looked around her and she didn't see Yuki and Kyo, because they were behind her. She still decided to whisper.

"Hatori. He said I could've come today, but I told him I had to work." Tohru said, whispering to him.

This made Kyo upset. "Tohru! Why do you keep whispering things? It's not like we're going to judge you or anything! Why do you have to hide things from us, like were some trash. I thought you could trust us!" Kyo exclaimed, making Tohru, Momiji, and Yuki stop. Tohru looked at Kyo. "I'm sorry, Kyo. And to you too, Yuki, but it's not really any of your business." She gulped.

Kyo tried to control himself at that sentence. "So you don't trust us, but you can trust that stupid rabbit? What the hell, Tohru! I thought we were your friends!" Kyo's hands balled into fists. "Hell with this, I'm going to school!"

Yuki followed after him, shaking his head. He didn't have much to say, but shaking his head was enough for Tohru to feel terrible. Tohru fell on to her knees, digging her fingers deep into the ground.

"They… They can't trust me… Why did I have to lie…?" She looked up at Momiji who kneeled next to her. "Momiji you just go to school. Tell your dad I can't go to work. I can't go to school, today." He saw tears drop into the ground, and he realized Tohru was crying.

"No, Tohru. If you don't go, I won't either." Momiji said. He wanted to hug her, so badly. But he knew if he did he'll just transform, and he doesn't want that to happen. "Please Momiji, just do it. For me. I can't face them or anyone right now, knowing I'm a liar."

"Everyone is, Tohru!" Momiji stated. "But I've lost their trust." She mumbled. "Just go to school, I'll be fine. Shigure's here."

Momiji stood up, "Fine, but I'm coming after school to look for you."

Tohru smiled, and nodded. She stood up, and walked back the house. Momiji kept looking back, as he walked to school. He knew this was his entire fault. Why? Because, when Tohru came that day, he started to talk about Akito. And that's where it all started. He felt even worse, since Yuki and Kyo are disappointed in them. It's like they're their parents.

Momiji entered school, with a pout. And it stayed like that for the whole day.

Tohru

Tohru went inside, seeing Shigure skip around singing 'High School Girls.' Tohru went to the kitchen, and washed the dirt out of her nails.

Shigure came in and screamed at the sight of Tohru, thinking he was alone. "T-Tohru, why are you here?"

"I can't go to school, not today. Kyo and Yuki are disappointed in me. I can't face them." She said, drying her hands off. "Would you like something to eat?" She offered trying to change the subject, but Shigure ignore it.

"Tohru you have to tell them someday. They already know, they just want to hear you say it." Shigure said.

"What… They already know? H-How?"

"You know the parakeet? Well, I don't know if you know, but that parakeet follows who Akito has feelings for, at the moment. That's why it was following you."

Tohru's face felt hot. "Who… Akito has feelings for?" She gulped. "Wait, you know too?"

Shigure chuckled. "Kyo spilled it out to me. You really shouldn't keep things from him. You know how Kyo gets when he gets upset. Both of those boys care for you, Tohru, you shouldn't really keep things from anyone."

Tohru stated to tear up. She ran to Shigure, and gave him a big hug. She could help it. She saw a puff of smoke and she saw a black dog under her. "I'm so sorry," she cried in his neck. "It's just that, I didn't want them to worry." She sniffled.

Shigure looked at her. "Tohru, you shouldn't apologize to me. And besides, what was the reason you were helping out Akito anyway?"

"Momiji told me he was sick, and I just wanted to help him out. I didn't want his cold, or whatever he had to get worse. It's just who I am. I just wanted to help him," and she went on and on.

Shigure turned back to normal. Tohru shrieked and turned around. Shigure smiled, and dressed.

"You know, Tohru. You can't get in trouble for that. When Yuki and Kyo come in today, make them something good, for dinner, and apologize." He smiled. "Also, I should have some of that dinner too."

Tohru giggled, and nodded. She looked at the clock. It was only 11:35. She decided to clean for about an hour, and then start to cook. _Thanks Shigure…_

At school

Kyo felt bad a bit for yelling at Tohru this morning. He looked at Yuki, and saw that he was paying attention. He looked out the window.

_I should go to the main house and teach that Akito a lesson. He probably hurt Tohru and she doesn't want to admit it. _

On the other hand, Yuki looked like he was paying attention, he actually wasn't. He was actually, thinking about something other than class. He looked at Tohru's empty seat.

_Maybe Akito did something that probably scarred her. But, she wouldn't be as cheerful as she. But, why would she lie to us? That still doesn't make any sense to me… _

Yuki looked out the window, seeing the White parakeet, flying around. _Probably looking for Tohru…_ He grumbled, and started to draw random lines in his notebook.

Onto, Momiji, He had his head on his desk the entire time of each class. Every time Hatsuharu would ask him what's wrong, he'd just shake his head and say 'nothing.' Hatsuharu knew it was a lie, so whenever he saw Yuki and Kyo around the school he'd ask them why he looks so down today.

Yuki walked out of class, to go get some water when he spotted Hastuharu. Hatsuharu asked him exactly what he wanted to and Yuki explained everything.

"So Tohru has been seeing Akito, and Momiji has been going with her?" He scratched the back of head.

"Do you know the thing about the parakeet?" Yuki asked. "Parakeet? All I know is that Akito always has one on his hand and stuff." Haru bit his lip, thinking. "So, if it's something other than that, then no."

"Well, Shigure told me that Akito's parakeet follows who Akito has feelings for or something, and that bird has been following Tohru!"

Haru nodded. "That's some thought stuff. Don't you know, if Akito has feelings or whatever, for someone, he never stops until that person likes him?" He sighed.

"Seriously?" Yuki asked.

"I thought you'd know."

"I don't!"

"Oh, well, now you do. Uh, I don't really know what to say, are you guys going to go to Akito's house today?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Should we?" Yuki scratched his head, looking out the window. He pointed at the tree. "There it is. It's trying to find Tohru, but she didn't come today."

"It doesn't know where you guys live?"

"Hopefully not."

Tohru 

Tohru sighed. Everything was done and it was around 1:30. She had nothing to do now. She doesn't want to watch TV, and she doesn't really want to go upstairs. She just sat on the porch, and waited. She waited for the two teens, and maybe Momiji, to come home and apologize.

She got up as soon as she saw the sky get darker than it was when she sat. She looked at the clock. "It's 4:30. Where are they?" She looked out again, and she didn't even see an orange head, or a purple one. _Were they so upset that they didn't want to come home, today? _Tohru broke into tears again. "I'm so sorry," She sobbed.

Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu

They both walked in to the Sohma estate. "What if Akito does something to _us_?" Yuki had to ask. He remembered his painful memories at this place. He thought it was stupid of him to come, but they all need answered. Well, not really Hatsuharu, he just wanted to watch.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Who cares?" He grumbled. He pushed the door open, and walked past many people who said, "Hello!" "Long time no see!" Yuki and Hatsuharu just waved.

Kyo slid Akito's room door, and was the first to step in. Yuki stayed back for a while, as he saw Akito by the window. His eyes widened and he froze on the spot. Haru just rested his back against the wall.

"Akito! What's this going on between you and Tohru?" Kyo exclaimed.

Akito had a smile on his face. "I was waiting to see when you boys would come." The white parakeet landed in a small bowl, where water was and just pecked it. Akito turned around, seeing the three boys. A smirk was on his face. He stared at Kyo for a while, glanced at Haru, and smile at Yuki.

Yuki's face went from frightened to anger. He wanted to get out of here, but it was already too late, since he had already recognized him.

Akito, then, looked back at Kyo. "What brings you here?" He smiled once more. "Don't play games with me! Answer my question! What's going on with you and Tohru?"

Akito chuckled. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I'm pretty sure I'm going fast xD<strong>

**Well, I'll probably think of something to make this story long. **

**Okay! When I said, Tohru was on the porch, I didn't know how to put it. Lol it wasn't the park they enter and put their shoes, it was the part where… uh, you know that screen door thing that Kyo and Yuki kept breaking? Well, that little area right there idk how to describe it. xD hopefully, you know what I'm talking about! D:**

**Yay, for Haru being in it, and being clueless! :D Haru is just so cute; I had to put him in this. xD **

**ANYWAY, 2 reviews for my continuation. :D**

**Thanks, please forgive my petty mistakes, Lol and stuff. Hurray for Kyo trying to 'save the day' *snicker* anyway. YAY FOR SHIGURE DOG. YAY FOR MANY THINGS THAT HAPPENED THAT I FORGOT/ IS TOO LAZY TO MENTION.**

**OKAY, BYE. (omg 16 pages o-o) bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY JULY EVERONE! (Sadly.)**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. :)**

**I really appreciate it. And, I think some characters will be OOC, at the end, I'll write who I think was. XD**

**Again, I haven't even thought once about this chapter. ._. And I don't know what exactly is going to happen. So please, bear with me. :D Sorry if I write something not to your liking. 8(**

**Okay, onto the Fan Fiction!**

* * *

><p>Akito looked at Kyo. "Nothing. We did absolutely nothing." He grinned. Kyo glared, but he tried to calm himself. "Then what's with her coming home late in the night all the time?"<p>

"She comes home early now." He sat on his bed. Kyo's hands balled into fists. "That's not the point! What are you guys doing for you to make Tohru hide from us?" Akito looked at Kyo. "She's hiding things from you? Huh. I thought she'd tell you."

"Akito, why are you so calm?" Haru asked, nervously. "Would you like me to be as abusive as I used to be with you?" He glared at Haru. Haru looked away, and whistled. Obviously that meant no. Akito's eyes shot at Yuki. He smirked. "What's wrong, Yuki?" He asked. "You seem so scared. Is something frightening you?" He stood up.

Yuki gulped, taking a step back. He wanted to say something, though words wouldn't come out his mouth. He wanted to say the following. _You've changed Akito._

It was true, because he isn't as abusive, and his smiles aren't the 'I'm going to kill you smile'. His smiles have a hint of happy in it. Yuki's voice managed to come out. "Is there a reason why she comes here, then?" He ignored all of Akito's questions to get right to the point. He ignored all his memories that popped up every time Akito would look at him.

"The reason?" He chuckled after that. "Maybe she just wants to see me. Her face gets flushed every time I hug her." He wanted to play with them for a while.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES." Kyo's face got red, with anger. "TELL US THE REAL REASON TOHRU COMES HERE!"

Akito walked over to Kyo, and smiled. "She probably really wants to see me. It so wrong to see your loved one?" Akito smirked. The three boys looked at Akito with wide eyes. Kyo was about to charge at him, but Akito looked back at him, and said, "Don't forget, I'm stronger than you," He glared. "Cat." He mumbled. Kyo grit his teeth.

"I suppose you tell us the _real_ reason why Tohru comes here. Or we'll just leave, knowing we wasted our time." Yuki gulped.

Akito smirked, and walked swiftly over to Yuki. Yuki's eyes, scared. Akito's hands cupped Yuki's face. "No need to rush a visit." He said, smirking still. Yuki's eyes still filled with fear. He was frozen. He wanted to slap Akito's hand away, but he couldn't. Akito kissed Yuki's forehead. "Such a good boy." He smiled. Yuki's eyes widened and he is mouth was gaped.

Hatsuharu glared at Akito. "This is no time to scare, Yuki. We just want answers." He said. Akito looked back at Hatsuharu. "Do you just want answers or you want one too?" Akito was trying to keep himself from laughing. He whispered in Yuki's ear, "_Remember when I would take you to that little room? Do you remember how fun that was?" _Akito, then, walked away from Yuki. At that moment, Yuki ran out the room and ran outside. Yuki couldn't take another minute in there, those memories were terrible. He walked his way back home, leaving the two there.

Kyo looked out the door, seeing Yuki leave. He looked back at Akito. "The hell? WHY'D YOU DO THAT TO YUKI?"

Akito crossed his arms, "You're actually worrying about him?"

Kyo's face became red. "Stop avoiding the questions!" He growled. Akito rolled his eyes. "NOTHING! Are you DEAF?" Akito got annoyed and frustrated by Kyo's constant blabbering. It's like he can't have any fun at all, without the cat ruining things. That's one reason why he couldn't stand the cat. Always curious about every damn thing in the world, having to ask questions, it annoying. He'd always say,_ the world could do better without you stupid felines._

Kyo growled. "I'm sick of this. Get the damn bird of yours on a freaking leash! It keeps following Tohru! It's annoying."

Hatsuharu walked out of the room, he thought it would be best if he went to go see Yuki, and see if he's fine. He knew Kyo would leave sooner or later.

Kyo mumbled as he left.

"It follows Tohru?" Akito asked. "Yes, and it's annoying! We can't even eat our lunch in peach with that stupid thing getting in the way. It gets closer and closer every day." Kyo rolled his eyes.

Akito had a smirk form on his cheeks. "Kyo, get out my sight. I need Hatori in here." He said. "Like hell I'll leave, you didn't finish answering my questions!"

"Will you _stop_ being so _annoying_ and just _leave_? Akito growled. Kyo grumbled, and walked out, leaving the Sohma house. He knows he's never coming back there. He walked his way home, alone.

**Tohru**

Tohru had her head rested on the table in the middle of the living room. It seems as if she fell asleep. Yuki was the first to come in, he pat Tohru on her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She eventually opened her eyes, and she looked at Yuki. "OH, Yuki! Is everyone here- What's wrong?" she asked as she saw some fear in his eyes. Yuki took a deep breath, sat next to Tohru. She stood up immediately after, remembering he could still be disappointed in her.

"You must be hungry!" She rushed into the kitchen and prepared Yuki of a bowl of the special chicken flavored ramen. She warmed it up earlier so it should still be warm. She walked out, and held the bowl behind her back. "Before I give this bowl to you, I must apologize about this morning." She said. "I hope you're still mad or disappointed. I'm sorry I missed school today, I just could go to school with you guys disappointed in me!" She said. She stood straight, and gave Yuki the bowl. Yuki looked at Tohru for a while.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't mad. I was just disappointed that you couldn't trust us to say you were visiting Akito." Yuki said. As he said his name, his eyes widened, with fear. His memories of the past, where Akito used to lock him up and beat him for not following his orders, came back. He wiped his forehead as he remembered Akito had kissed him there.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" As Tohru said that, Hatsuharu came in. "Oh, hello, Haru."

Haru nodded, and sat next to Yuki. "You okay, Yuki? I mean, when Akito said that to you-"

"Wait, you guys went to visit Akito? Why?"

"We wanted to know why you were visiting him." Yuki said. "And you couldn't have asked _me?_ You had to go to see Akito? I could've just told you! You put yourselves in so much trouble just going there! See what Akito did to you, Yuki? You could've just asked instead of investigating everywhere like it's some crime scene."

The house phone rang after that. "Excuse me." Tohru said, as she left the room, to answer the phone.

Haru sighed. "She doesn't seem so happy that we went." He stated the obvious. "You think?" Yuki started to eat his food.

Tohru answer the phone. "Yes, Hello?" She heard a devious chuckle on the other line. "You sound frustrated, my little flower." She heard Akito's voice, on the other line. Goosebumps formed on her arm. She sighed. "They visited me, today." He said. "Yes, I know. Yuki explained. Even though it was a stupid act."

"Hm? Stupid? How so?" Tohru rested her back on the wall. "They could've just asked."

She heard his chuckle. It was low, but very hearable. It was soothing to hear. She smiled. "Kyo thinks something else happened, every time I say 'nothing.'" He explained.

"Well," and then she explained this morning. "Oh and Akito," She said his name very low. "Does your bird fly off at around 10 am and come back to you at around 2:45?" She asked. "I don't know. I'm not up at 10 am." He said.

"Akito." Tohru said his name in a whisper, again. "Yes, my little flower?" She could hear him smile. "You're changing." She smiled. "Is it a change you've come to like?" He asked. She nodded, but then realized he can't see her. "Yes, it is. I like it very much. Stay like that, okay? You can probably make friends and people won't be as scared." She did a small giggle.

Yuki and Haru were over hearing her conversation. Yuki growled a bit in annoyance, and jealously. Haru shushed him.

Kyo then, busted through the door, mumbling things only he would know. He saw Tohru on the phone, but Tohru ignored him. She was upset with those two, not Haru because she knew he went just to watch.

Akito then said, "Come tomorrow. I know you probably don't want to face them right now." She blushed a bit. "Would like me to bring you anything?" She asked. "Maybe juice." He replied. "Okay." She giggled. "Bye." He said. "Bye." And she hung up after that.

She walked back into the dining/living room. She looked at Hatsuharu, and smiled. "Are you hungry, Haru?" He shrugged. "Not really, but a little would be fine." He smiled. She nodded, and prepared Haru's bowl and Kyo's. She gave Haru's bowl with a smile, and just gave Kyo his bowl. Kyo noticed she didn't look too happy, but didn't bother to ask why.

She walked out the room, and went to hers. She remembered that Momiji was in there, doing his homework. She sat on her bed, and gave a low sigh. Momiji looked up at her. "What's wrong, Tohru?" He asked.

After Tohru explained, Momiji gasped. "How could they?" He said. Tohru shook her head. "They didn't even ask me." Momiji looked at her. "They asked me, but I said, nothing, too." He said, looking down at the ground. "They didn't believe you either, huh?" She sighed. Momiji shook head.

Tohru stared up at the ceiling. _Now I'm the one in disappointment._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry if this chapter is very disappointing. TOHRU AND (I guess lol) Haru because I mean, he doesn't seem so active xD, yet he's not as active in the anime either, but eh, whatever. Maybe Momiji too, idk. <strong>

**Now, I'm sorry that my chapters are short. It's just that if I continue, I will finish the story in one whole chapter. And I know you don't want that. :(**

**Neither do I **

**Okay, uh, sorry for any grammar/typo/punctuation/etc mistakes. xD yeah. :)(: **

**2 reviews for me to continue**

**Ily all! :D. Happy July. .-. Ugh, ihatejuly. That mean schools gunna start soon. D: a month and 21 days left. T_T School sucks. Lol okay bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. This fan fiction is 100% mine. **

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. .-.**

**My dad had my laptop and now I have to use his because he has it still. I'm not very used to this laptop. So, if I make any mistakes, please try and understand what the world actually is. T^T **

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Onto the fan fiction!**

Shigure didn't see Tohru at the dinner table that night, and he had to prepare his own dinner. He sat down with the three teens, and felt uncomfortable. "Does any one of you want to explain why Tohru isn't down here for dinner?" He asked, as he sipped his soup from the silver utensil.

Kyo grumbled. "Why would we know?"

Shigure chuckled. "Because, before you guys came home, she was excited for you to return. She was going to apologize and tell you the reason."

Yuki sighed. "She did, but only when Haru and Kyo didn't arrive yet. That's when I was here. She was going to do it, until I told her why were so late in coming in home today." He mumbled, as he pushed his bowl aside, since he was done with it.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?" Kyo snapped. Hatsuharu sighed at told Kyo to calm down. He grumbled. "

"Because she asked. What would you tell her? Because we had to work?" Yuki rolled his eyes. Kyo slammed his hand on the table. "Since shes has been using that excuse with us, why not use it on her and see how she feels?"

Shigure sighed. "Kyo please calm down." He mumbled. Kyo grumbled again.

"And besides," Shigure started. "You should've asked. Going to Akito probably wasn't the best idea. If you guys got in trouble of some way, or he bothered Yuki-"

After he said that sentence, Yuki looked away from everyone else. Shigure noticed this, and then sighed, "He did bother Yuki didn't he?" He shook his head.

"Probably was best to ask her." He mumbled. Haru picked up the bowls, and brought them to the kitchen. Shigure stood up, and sighed. "You should apologize or something." Then he walked upstairs after that.

Kyo looked at Yuki and saw how he looked troubled. "Hey, man. You okay?" He mumbled, even though he didn't want to. Even if it _was_ Yuki, he couldn't help, but feel like it was his fault for talking those two to the Sohma Estate, but he only brought them there because he didn't want to go by himself. Like everyone else was, he was scared of Akito.

"I'm fine." Yuki mumbled. "I'm going to bed." Translation: I'm going to go apologize to Tohru. Kyo just sat there. Yuki made his way upstairs and walked towards Tohru's room.

He knocked softly. The door opened slowly, reveling Momiji. "Yes, Yuki?"

"Oh, Momiji, I didn't know you were here."

"Well I am. Is there something you wanted?"

"I came here to apologize to Miss Honda." He pouted, slightly. Momiji couldn't stand it when Yuki pouted, so he opened the door, reveling Tohru on her bed, curled in a ball.

Yuki inhaled deeply, and started to walk closely to her. "Miss Honda I… I'm sorry I went to Akito's house with asking for your side of the story." He sat on the bed, and looked at her. She looked at him with sad turquoise eyes. She smiled. "It's okay, but I'm sorry that you got hurt, with him and his memories." She mumbled the last part.

Yuki smiled, and moved the extra brown strands of her hair, out her face. "What is the real reason you went though?" He asked. She sat up, and Momiji sat next to her.

"I went to visit Momiji, and he told me Akito was sick, so I went there to help him." She said. Yuki smiled. "That's just like you." He stood up. "You two should get some rest," He walked to the door, and turned off the lights. "Good night."

"Good night!" The two said, as they got comfortable, and fell asleep.

**The next day, after school**

Tohru smiled as Yuki went back into the building. She was still waiting for an apology from Kyo. So she didn't even look at him. Momiji had to actually go to help his dad, so Tohru was all on her own, today. Momiji walked her there, though.

"You think you'll be okay, by yourself?" He asked. Tohru nodded. "I think, and he changed so I don't think he'll do any harm." She said. Momiji nodded.

As they got closer to the gate of the Sohma estate, Momiji held her hand. "Sorry I couldn't come with you today." He said. She smiled. "Oh, it's okay." She smiled. Momiji nodded. "Okay! Bye Tohru!" He giggled. Then he added, "Be safe." He walked down the side walk. Tohru nodded, and walked in.

She walked towards Akito's room, and slid the door slowly. Akito looked away from the window, and looked at her with a smile on his face. "My little flower."

Tohru smiled, blushing lightly. "Hello."

Akito smiled. "Did they apologize to you?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He asked, as he sat her down on the bed. "Only Yuki. Haru didn't have to because he just observed. She smiled. "Oh no! I forgot your juice!" She got up. Akito sat her down, again. "It's alright." He said.

She pouted. "Okay, but I never got it."

"Its okay, Tohru." Akito chuckled. "So, how are things at home?" He asked, trying to be formal. Tohru liked his change and he wanted to stay changed, the way she liked it.

"Oh, things are okay." She giggled.

The white parakeet flew through the window, and Akito held his hand out for it. Tohru smiled. "Are you that close to animals, or is it just this little bird?" She asked. Akito had a small smile on his face. "It's just this bird. Before you came," His bangs covered his face. "He was my only friend."

Tohru's face felt hot. "Oh, I don't believe that." She giggled. "Really, Tohru?" Akito smiled. "Everyone here is scared of me." He mumbled. "Not everyone." Tohru held up a finger, as saying: 'I don't!'

Akito smiled. "I know you don't." He leaned closer to Tohru and kissed her softly. "That's one of things that I really wonder about you. You never seemed to hate me."

Tohru blushed. "Maybe because I know you're not a bad person, Akito."

The parakeet flew off his finger, and Akito moved his hand and held Tohru's. Akito smiled, again. Tohru smiled back. "You know, you really are something."

"So I've been told." She giggled, as remembered when Kyo told her that, when they were going to the hot spring on white day.

Akito looked forward, staring out the window. "I don't know, this feeling is just tearing me apart. I don't know what it is." He mumbled, holding his stomach.

Tohru looked questionably at him. "Feeling?" She asked. "Yeah, I get it every time you're around. I don't know what it is." He said. "Do you want me to get Hatori?" she asked. Akito shook his head. "He probably knows then he'll have this big fat grin on his face.

Tohru giggled. "I didn't know Hatori was like that." She said. "He may be emotionless, but when it comes to me, he's always making fun of me…"

She smiled, she hugged him. "I think you just have a stomach ache." She said. She felt Akito's hand on her back. She flinched, still a little scared of him. Akito noticed that, and sighed. "Am I really that mean?" He asked. "At times, but not always." She answered. Akito sighed.

"If you want to leave, you can." His voice suddenly became sad. Tohru looked at him with a worried face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Akito nodded, and looked away. _I still scare her…_ he thought.

Tohru made him look at her, but steadily touching his face. He looked at her, and she smiled. Akito then leaned in again, and so did Tohru and they kissed slowly for a few minutes. Tohru knew he was sad, but didn't know what.

Akito wrapped his arm around her waist, slowly. He tried not to be forceful with her. He smiled against the little moment they were having. _She so cute, that it's tempting…_

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 10 (I think.) **

**Now, if you think it's going slow, I'm doing that for a reason! :o **

**Because, I'm making you guys wait. Fufufu *evil smile* **

**Hehe I'm so nice. ^^ This chapter is dedicated to My Onee-chan, Judy. : 3, I love you! :D**

**2 reviews for my continuation. DON'T WORRY, THE STORY WILL GET BETTER IN LIKE A FEW CHAPTERS. Please be patient. T^T**

**Oki, bye! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or its characters. :D**

**If this chapter isn't as long, sorry. =w= my brain is kind of dead at the moment. Lol. :)**

**Okay, onto Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>Tohru's eyes fluttered open, seeing where she was. She looked around to see Akito's arms wrapped around her. She sat up, and scratched her head. "How'd I fall asleep?" She mumbled. She looked at Akito, seeing that he was sound asleep. She smiled at how delicate looked. She brushed left over strands of his purple hair out of his face.<p>

Akito's eyes, then, slowly opened. He looked at Tohru, and he sat up quickly. He did a small gasp. "Did we do anything?" He asked quickly, before looking at her cheeks that had turned red. Tohru shook her head, and giggled. "No." She looked down at her uniform.

Akito smiled. Tohru looked outside. It's getting dark. Her eyes widened, "Oh no! I have to go!" She said, standing up, Akito's arms fell from her waist. Akito looked out the window, and smiled. "You'll come back tomorrow?" He asked. Tohru nodded. He stood up, and stretched. "I can walk you out." He offered.

"You think you can do it? You get sick easily. I don't want you to get sick because of me." She said. Akito smiled, again. "Let's go, shall we?" He held her hand, and they walked down the hallway. They got many stares, gasps, murmurs, and glares. Tohru found it weird how she got glares, since Akito would always say that everyone is afraid of him. _Maybe some people actually like Akito, and he doesn't notice. Maybe they're just too scared to admit it…_ Tohru thought.

As they reached the gate, you saw many tiny heads poke out windows, watching the sight of Akito smiling. Tohru blushed at the sudden attention she was getting. She felt like she was a celebrity. As they got to the gate, Akito stopped and turned Tohru too look at him.

He bent down and kissed her softly, smiling a bit. Tohru's eyes closed, and her face turned bright red. As Akito pulled away, many people scurried inside the house and they went to gossip to everyone who wasn't there to witness the rare thing that ever happens.

Tohru smiled. "I'll be here tomorrow." She said. Akito nodded. "Have a good walk home." He said. She giggled, and skipped her way home. Akito smiled, again, walked back into the house. For some reason, Akito's chest was hurting him. Like a drum was inside of it, pounding every second, but as Tohru left, it disappeared. Akito kind of thought it was a pain to be so slow, and polite. _But if that's what she wants, I'll try and do it the way I can._ He sat on his bed, and lay down, staring at the ceiling, failing asleep again.

**Tohru**

She tried to hide her blush as she got closer to the house. Another thing is that she had to try, and give an excuse why she was so late today. She couldn't just walk in and expect for them to say, "Hey Tohru! It's so late, but we don't care where you were! We don't want to get in your business!" because they wouldn't. She remembered that she needed an apology from Kyo still, but she let it slide. They were just worried about her, so she kind of understood.

As she slid the door open, she sighed heavily. She took off her shoes, and left her bag at the door. She walked toward the kitchen. "Sorry I was late everyone." She mumbled. "Are you alright?" Yuki asked. She nodded. Kyo didn't even look at Tohru, and she didn't look at Kyo. She walked to the kitchen, and washed her hands. She got the ingredients from the fridge and began to cook.

In the dinning/ living, Yuki sighed at Kyo. "You should really apologize." He mumbled. "Like hell I will now! She so late! It's 6 o'clock! Where could she have been?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Kyo, you know, you're not Tohru's dad. You can apologize. Tohru's life is up to Tohru." Shigure said, as he started to read the newspaper. Kyo grumbled. "Yeah, but she can trust us you know. It's not like we're going to like kick her out of the house."

"Kyo, just calm down. When Tohru wants to tell us she will. Just give her some time." Shigure said. Kyo sighed. Yuki shook his head, and stared at the TV.

**An hour later.**

Tohru came with rice balls and eggrolls on a wooden tray. She put it down in the middle of the table and gave everyone bowls. She sat next to Yuki, too nervous to sit next to Kyo. They all gave thanks to the food and started to eat.

**After dinner.**

Tohru got all the bowls, and brought them to the kitchen, and washed them, thoroughly. Kyo walked in to drink his milk and he sighed as he looked at Tohru. "Listen, I… I'm sorry about yesterday." Kyo mumbled to Tohru before he drank he milk from the carton again.

Tohru shrugged, "Oh its okay. I understood that you were just looking out for me." She started to put all the bowls away. Kyo nodded, and walked out. Tohru smiled. She walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot bath.

Yuki was in his room, reading a book. Kyo was staring out the window in his room. Shigure was dancing around his room. Tohru had just put on her pajamas and got into her bed, this was going to be the first night in weeks that she was going to sleep by herself. She smiled.

Then she thought. _I never had a boyfriend before, and Akito keeps kissing me… And I keep going to see him every day. And he changed for me… And he said he gets 'stomach aches' every time I'm around. Does that mean he gets butterflies? Because sometimes when I'm around him, I get it too… _

**The next morning, at school:**

In every class, Tohru hasn't stopped thinking of Akito. He popped in her mind every time she looked outside. The parakeet has been following her more often, even at home. _Akito_… she smiled to herself. _I can't wait to see you today…_ She didn't know what she was thinking, and for some reason, she felt uncomfortable, since she sat next to Kyo and Yuki was behind her.

Tohru sighed, not paying attention, because the 'God' of the Sohma's was on her mind…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I was stuck. :**

**I didn't want to put another visit because I didn't fully think of that visit. **

**Two reviews, for my continuation. **

**Okay, Tohru's visit for Akito will be in the next chapter. :/**

**K, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters. :)**

**Hi! If it's short please excuse that. T-T, I never think of the chapter before I write and I always think it should end quickly. But I'll try my best to make it long! :D**

* * *

><p>As Tohru was going to turn in the direction to go to the Sohma estate, Yuki and Kyo stopped her. She looked at them, with a questionable face. "Yes? What is it?" She asked, as she turned around completely, looking at the two teens that stood in front of her.<p>

"If you're going to the main house," Kyo started. "Tomorrow we'd like to hang out with you." Yuki finished. "Your barely home." They mumbled, and they looked at each other, and glared. Tohru's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm barely home." She said, looking at the floor, guiltily. "Oh no, Miss Honda, It's fine. Just come home tomorrow." Yuki smiled."Yeah, like the rat said." Kyo grumbled.

Tohru nodded. "I'll see you at home." She smiled. They nodded and walked the opposite direction as her. Tohru started to walk and she started to think more, than she usually does. "So they're actually lonely without me home? Huh. Well, it's nice to see that they're getting along now." Tohru smiled to herself. She looked to her right, to see a tiny bird, following her, walking next to her. Its tiny feet patting on the side walk, quietly. Tohru smiled, and put her hand down, and watched as it walked on to it.

"Hello there." She smiled, as she continues to walk. The parakeet chirped as if it was answering her question. Tohru nodded, pretending she knew what it was saying. And of course, people gave her questionable looks, murmuring things.

As Tohru got to the gate of the main house, the parakeet flew off her hand and flew straight into Akito's window. She walked slowly into the house, and some people glared, stared, and murmured. She felt very uncomfortable, and smiled at everyone, pretending she was clueless of what they were talking about, but it was obvious they were talking about her.

Tohru slid Akito's door open, and closed it softly. Akito was lying on the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. He sat up as soon as he saw Tohru come in the room. Akito smiled, "Hello, Tohru." Tohru smiled back, and sat next to him. She swung her feet, nervously, because she had a question to ask him. He noticed this and asked, "Is there something wrong?" Tohru looked up at him, "It's just that… I don't know… I've been coming here, and I'm always with you, and you always kiss me so I have a question."

"Ask away." He said. "Do you think were like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She then lost contact with his eyes, by looking back at the ground. Her face burning and she gripped onto her skirt, biting her lip. She was nervous, asking him that question, especially when he didn't answer after a long while. She swung her feet again.

Akito was frozen for a moment. The same feelings Tohru was feeling, with the burning cheeks, he also had. He looked out the window. He cleared his throat when he noticed Tohru swing her feet again. "D-Do you want to be?" He mumbled, he looked away from her, so if she looked at him, she'd see the back of his head. He tried to hide his red face from her.

Tohru looked at Akito, and she smiled. She slowly brought her hand to his, her fingers seeping into the spaces between to his. She giggled and said, "I asked you the question." She rested her head on Akito's shoulder and Akito looked at her. His face was so red; he thought if someone else, other than Tohru saw him, they'd think he was a tomato on a young man's body.

He couldn't answer that question yet. He was just too nervous too. He held her hand and rested his head on top of hers. "I don't know…" He mumbled. Tohru sighed. "I don't know either." She said. He squeezed her hand, tightly. She looked at him, "Something wrong?" She pouted slightly. Akito moved his hands away from hers, and cupped her face. "Why are you so cute, Tohru?" He asked. Tohru's eyes, widened. "I-I'm cute?" She asked. Akito smiled, and leaned in giving her kiss. Tohru smiled, against it, and slowly brought her hand to his face.

Akito realized that Tohru was scared of him anymore. He pulled away, and put his head on her shoulder. "You give me so many emotions, Tohru. I don't know what to think, because I've never had them before." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck, gently. Tohru's blood rushed more to her face. Akito brought her closer to him, and he smiled against her neck, breathing in her lovely scent.

"I have a strong feeling for you, but I don't know what it is…"

**Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, etc**

Momiji giggled, as he sat at the table. "Where's Tohru?" He asked. "The main house." Yuki and Kyo mumbled. "Oh? So she's helping out Akito?" Shigure asked. "Who cares, I should be in her business." Kyo grumbled, as he stood up. "I'm going to my room." He mumbled. Momiji looked in his direction. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"He's just upset that Tohru spending more time at the main house than here at home." Yuki said, looking at the TV. "Well, that is true." Momiji and Shigure said.

Yuki stared at the TV, _Akito… If you do anything to hurt Tohru… I'll get you for it…_ Yuki glared at the TV at the thought of Tohru crying because of Akito. All he wants is Tohru to be happy, no matter who the man she was spending her life with.

Kyo grumbled, as he slid his door shut. "Stupid Akito… Having to get sick… How come when I'm sick she doesn't visit me every freaking day?" He kicked his bookshelf, making all the books fall. He sat on his bed, not caring about it. "Why'd she even have to go to the main house? What was the reason? I don't even think she went to visit Momiji." Kyo mumbled and grumbled the whole time; he knew nothing would change, even if he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Momiji went in Tohru's room, and looked at the time. It was only 5:30 and everyone was in their room, like they were going to bed. He knew no one ate dinner, so why would they go up so early? Momiji thought the whole time, while he did his homework at the desk, in Tohru's room.

Shigure was on the phone with Hatori and he told Shigure everything he knew. "So Tohru's reason was to help Akito?" He scratched his head. "Yes, and now, I don't know what they're doing. Tohru never asks for supervision anymore. And Momiji never comes with her."

"Well, Momiji is at our house, in Tohru's room. You don't think they're doing something _wrong_ do you?" Shigure said, with a hint of pervert in his voice. Hatori rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. I don't hear anything, so I'm guessing not. That's all I can tell you right now." Shigure sighed. "Alright, and if you see Ayame, tell him to call me." Shigure giggled. Hatori hung up. "Idiot." He mumbled.

**Tohru and Akito**

Tohru was sitting on Akito's lap. "I'm going to have to go. It's 5:30." Akito pouted slightly, as he put his face in her neck again. "You're coming tomorrow?" He asked. "Oh, I can't. Yuki and Kyo want me to hang out with them tomorrow." She said. Akito sighed. "I understand." He mumbled. "But I'll come the day after tomorrow, since it's Saturday, I can stay longer." She smiled, and so did Akito. He place butterfly kissed on her neck, and she stood up.

"Did you know some people actually like you, Akito?" Tohru asked. "Some people like me?" He asked. "Yes. Yesterday, when you kissed me in front of the gate, some girls, and even guys had given me glares after that. I think that meant they were jealous." She tapped her index finger on her lip, thinking.

"Well, they should be." Akito hugged her from behind. "Why?" She asked. "Because you're my girlfriend." He whispered. Tohru gasped slightly, she looked at Akito, and he smiled. Akito gave her one last kiss, before she left the room. Akito sat on his bed, happy that he actually said something that he wanted to for a while.

_Tohru Honda…_ He closed his eyes, and smiled to himself.

**Tohru**

Tohru smiled, as she walked in the house. "I'm home!" She said, seeing everyone was not downstairs. She sighed, taking off her shoes and went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

No one heard the front door open, but they smelled the food. They thought a stranger came in the house, or something was burning and it was burning good. They all ran downstairs, and into the kitchen, startling Tohru. "Oh hello." She smiled. Shigure did a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God, it's just you. I thought something was burning." He said.

"Tohru!" Momiji came through the men and gave her a hug, transforming. The other men, groaned in annoyance. Tohru laughed. "Hi Momiji." She smiled, as she picked him up, and petted his head. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks!" He hopped out of Tohru's arms and grabbed his clothes, by biting them with his mouth, and going in the corner. Yuki smiled, "Glad your home, Miss Honda." He said. Tohru nodded, and smiled. "So what you cooking?" Momiji asked as he turned back to human. He clothes quickly.

"Miso soup." She smiled.

**After dinner**

Tohru had just come out of the bath, and dressed in her pajamas before going to her room, where Momiji had been. He spun around, in his loose pajamas. "Helloooo, thereee!" He smiled. Tohru couldn't help but laugh.

She sat on the bed and Momiji followed after her. "So what happed today?" Momiji asked.

When Tohru told him, he pouted slightly. He really liked Tohru and he wanted to be her boyfriend as well. But he knew that would happen. "Oh, that's good." He said, trying to hide his disappointment. Tohru smiled, and looked at the moon. "Good night, Momiji." She said. "Yeah, Goodnight." He turned on his side, facing the door. He couldn't sleep for a while. He had Tohru on his mind. He fell asleep, about an hour later…

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Poor Momiji. D:<strong>

**That's all I thought after writing that paragraph XD**

**Okay, so sorry for mistakes. Yay for the AkitoxTohru part. Woohoo. 2 reviews for me to continue. :)**

**I love you all! :D**

**._. Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. :))**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys. :D**

**Okay,**

* * *

><p>Tohru woke up the morning, and got ready, so did Momiji. He kept his mouth closed the whole time, though; he'd start chatting away the morning like it'd be there forever, but he just kept silent. He walked out of the room, and walked downstairs before Tohru.<p>

Tohru pouted at the sudden change in Momiji's character. "Was it something I said?" She mumbled to herself, and she fixed her skirt, going outside. "Good Morning." She smiled as she saw that everyone was downstairs already.

"Good morning." Yuki said, reading his book. Kyo didn't say much, he just grumbled. Momiji just stared at the table, like he was thinking deeply. "Good morning, Tohru!" Shigure sang. Tohru smiled, and walked to the kitchen, to fix everyone's lunches.

Tohru kind of felt uncomfortable, since Momiji is being quiet. She was used to Kyo's silent treatment, but not Momiji's.

**Later at school**

Tohru smiled as she saw the parakeet, and then pouted a bit, since she couldn't see Akito today. She sighed and looked up at the teacher, and looked up at the window. Her hand was to pretending to write, as if she was paying attention. Kyo and Yuki noticed and they saw that Tohru looked like she had a lot on her mind.

After class, Yuki and Kyo caught up with Tohru, and started to walk with her to class. "So Tohru, what were you thinking about in class? You didn't write any of the notes the teacher was talking about." Kyo asked. Tohru looked confused. "What was I thinking- Oh I was thinking about Aki- … A key to open the door! We really need a new one. What if we drop it?" Tohru said, blushing red with embarrassment. Yuki and Kyo weren't stupid. They knew exactly what she was thinking and kept silent the whole time as they were lost in train of thought.

**After School  
><strong>

Tohru waited for Yuki and Kyo to come out the school building. At first she saw Haru, and she waved good bye, and she got a wave in return. Momiji then came out. Tohru smiled at him, and he just nodded. "Are you feeling okay, Momiji? Is there something I said that offended you? I am so sorry if I did!" Tohru said. Momiji sighed. "I'm just thinking, Tohru." He tried to smile at her so she would believe that he was okay.

Tohru nodded.

"So where are you going?" Momiji asked. "Yuki and Kyo wanted to spend time with me today. Would you like to come?" Momiji smiled. "I would love to come, but I have to go to help my dad." He said. Tohru nodded, "I understand."

She watched as he walked off. She smiled and waited for the two.

**Yuki and Kyo**

As they were walking down the hall, Yuki repeated the rules that they both had to follow so they wouldn't get Tohru offended. "No asking about the main house. No asking about Akito. No asking about her business. No asking about her job. And no asking her out, Kyo." Yuki sighed at the last part as Kyo grumbled. "I don't want to ask her out! And I get the rules, why do you have to repeat them?"

"So you get what I'm trying to tell you." Yuki said, as he kept calm. "What _are_ you trying to tell me?" Kyo asked. "That Tohru is very sensitive." "I know that already!" "And that anything you say, and including the way you say it can make her feel uncomfortable."

"Man, whatever." He rolled his eyes. They walked out the school building, to see Tohru playing with a small white bird. They walked slowly up to her.

"Sorry, I couldn't come today, little one." Tohru smiled. "I'll be coming tomorrow, though." She heard footsteps behind her, and she added something to the sentence. "So I can give Akito more medicine." She smiled, it flew away as Yuki and Kyo got up to her.

"Oh hey, guys! Where we going?" Tohru smiled. Yuki thought for a second, and said, "What about an ice cream shop?"

"Ooo! That a nice idea!" Tohru gigged, and she held their hand, as their faces grew pink. "Let's go! Yuki, you lead the way." She smiled. Yuki nodded and walked toward the ice cream shop, dragging Tohru and Kyo behind him.

**Momiji**

Momiji couldn't really focus on sweeping the hallway, every time he swept he thought of Tohru. I grit his teeth. _I don't know why I keep thinking of her, since she can never be mine in the first place. She probably thinks I'm still 10 or something because I'm short, but that doesn't matter. It's the heart that counts, right?_ Momiji sighed, as he continued to sleep, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts.

He swept as fast as he could so that he could go home.

**Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo**

Tohru licked her ice cream from the come, slowly, savoring the taste. Yuki and Kyo saw that, and blushed as they had dirty thoughts in their mind. Yuki got a bow of ice cream, and put his spoon in it, getting a spoon full of cookies and cream ice cream. Kyo was almost done with his chocolate ice cream, even though they just started to eat.

"Thanks for the ice cream!" Tohru giggled, as she did another long lick. The boys tried their hardest to look away. "N-No problem, Miss Honda." Yuki gulped. She smiled and continued once again. "How about I give you a spoon?" Kyo suggested. Tohru looked at the boys confused at how they're faces were red so much. "But that takes the fun out of the ice cream. I love vanilla ice cream, how it's white-ish and creamy." She giggled, and did a long lick, oblivious of why the boys were staring at her so hard.

They're faces got hotter at that sentence. "I'm going to the bathroom." Kyo stood up, clearing his throat. "I as well." Yuki stood up, and they both walked to the bathroom.

Tohru sighed, and continued to lick her ice cream.

Yuki washed his face, seeing the shade of red was still there. He sighed. "I can't believe I'm thinking things like that." He mumbled. "I shouldn't be." He sighed, once again, before throw the paper towel he had wiped on his face in the trash. Kyo was just staring in the mirror. "Instead of admiring yourself, I think we should go now." Yuki said.

"I'm not! I'm thinking." Kyo grumbled. "What about?" Yuki asked. "What if Tohru's doing it on purpose?" Kyo asked. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Kyo, Tohru is too innocent for that." He said. "Innocent my ass! What if her and Akito did something, that made her not so innocent anymore?" Kyo practically yelled, luckily no one in the little shop heard them. "Don't you dare think that." Yuki said. They both sighed, and walked out the restroom, back to Tohru, who still was not even halfway don't with her ice cream.

"Oh hey!" Tohru smiled, as they said back down. Kyo waved slightly, before looking the other direction. Yuki smiled, and looked out the door. Tohru felt uncomfortable. "What do you guys want to talk about?" Tohru asked, taking another lick of her ice cream. Yuki shivered, Kyo bit his lip.

"Anything you want to talk about." Yuki said. Tohru pouted, "I don't know what to talk about that's why I asked you guys." She did a long lick again.

"Alright you're done," Kyo got a plastic bowl and a spoon, and put her ice cream in there with the cone. "There, so we can get out of here." He mumbled. Tohru nodded, "Okay!" She took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in her mouth. "Mmm. This is yummy!" Tohru said.

_Oh great… Today's going to be a lonnnng day…_ Kyo and Yuki both though.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW FOR KYO AND YUKI'S PERVERTED-NESS. :D<strong>

**YAY! Sorry it's short. D; I just kind of wanted to stop it here. Anyway, 2 reviews for me to continue! :D**

**And aww, at Momiji's sad time. D:**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Okay, bye. ^w^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. **

**I'm sorry for posting after so long. :(**

**Please forgive me? :D**

**Onto the fan fiction. **

**By the way, I have a question for later on chapters, Is it okay if I make like for ex; Haru and Tohru kiss (which I think won't happen XD, maybe, Hehe) without making him turn to into an ox? :D**

**I don't know you tell me if that's a good idea, because I'm still not sure about the rules of the turning into an animal crap. **

* * *

><p>Yuki finally got to rest his head on his pillow, trying to forget everything that happened today. Oblivious Tohru and her terrible temptations. Yuki sighed, and covered himself with the covers and stared at his ceiling. He remembered Tohru talking to the bird earlier about going to Akito's, but he could still be sick. He didn't know if he should believe her that she was going or not. He sighed. "It's not any of my business anyway." He mumbled, before turning on his side.<p>

Kyo was in his room, sitting on the side of his bed, grabbing onto his hair, in frustration. "Why does she keep doing those things? Is it to tempt me? I don't get it!" He went on his usual angry mode. He just wasn't sure or not if Tohru was messing with both of them. He couldn't even go to sleep because he keep remember things that she did.

_When they went to the candy shop, Tohru took a whole sour gummy worm, and stuck in her mouth, she then, took it out and they both saw all of the sugar off the worm. She smiled, and giggled. "I love taking all of the sugar off before I eat them." _

_ Kyo and Yuki's face burned and turned crimson. Tohru was a bit too dumb to notice. Kyo grabbed some candy, shoved it in the bag and gave it to Tohru, pulling her and Yuki out. _

_ It was even worse with the ice cream, which they had earlier. Every time, Tohru would take a spoon full and lick it off, instead of eating it. Kyo became annoyed and so did Yuki. "Hurry up and finish the ice cream, Tohru. So we can go somewhere else." Kyo mumbled. Tohru nodded. "Okay!"_

Kyo lay back on his bed, breathing in deeply.

Tohru was in her room, dancing around eating her candy. "I get to see Akito tomorrow." She sang, quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her. She sat on her bed, eating all of the gummy worms first. She thought for a second. Momiji has never talked to her in a while. "Oh I know! Tomorrow when I'm done visiting him, I'll go and see Momiji!" She giggled, and then added, "Maybe."

**The next day**

Tohru sat in the tub for a while, letting the hotness of the water surround her body.

The others were having breakfast. Shigure couldn't stand the silence between the boys so he started conversation. "So how was yesterday?"

"Fine." They both answered quickly. Shigure pouted. "Aren't you at least going to tell me what you did?"

Yuki and Kyo both knew the consequences if they didn't tell and if they did. If they didn't, Shigure would whine all day and grumble, he would also whine to other people. If they did, Shigure would probably never forget about it, and use it as blackmail.

They both thought that the blackmail was better to deal with, so they told him. Shigure bit his lip and started to snicker.

"If you're going to laugh, you might as well do it outside." Yuki mumbled. "N-No no, its fine," He continued to snicker. "Shigure, GO OUTSIDE!" Kyo exclaimed. Shigure pouted, and continued to snicker, while walking outside, as soon as he did, he busted into laughter.

Yuki sighed as he could hear the dog from inside the house. Kyo rolled his eyes.

Tohru had gotten out of her bath, and she had on her pink dress the reached her knees. She had her hair in a ponytail, with a pink ribbon, and some strands of her hair, were by her face.

She greeted the boys with a smile and a small bow, and walked to the kitchen. The boys looked sort of suspicious of her, even though they knew exactly why she dressed that way. Kyo was about to get up and start to ask her questions, but Yuki pulled him back. "It's none of our business." He said. Kyo grumbled and relaxed himself.

**After Breakfast**

Tohru smiled, washing the dishes. Her smile faded when Kyo entered the room. She didn't want to seem so happy. Kyo drank his milk, and in between sips he asked, "Why are you so happy today?"

Tohru kept quiet for a moment, as she tried to think of something. "Because, after I visit him, I'm going to see Momiji. I haven't heard his voice in a while, and I wanted to see if he's okay. He's been acting strange lately." She said, wiping the last of the dishes. "Yeah, that is true. Haru told me he hasn't talked to him or Hatori in days."

Tohru pouted slightly. _Could it have been something I said to him?_ She wondered.

She nodded, and walked out the room, seeing Yuki reading his book. "Oh hello." He smiled. "Hi, Yuki." She smiled back. "Why is Shigure outside laughing? He still hasn't touched his breakfast…" She said. "You'd be better off not knowing." Tohru nodded, and said good bye to the boys.

She got Shigure's bowl, and gave it to him. As he saw Tohru he started to laugh even harder. It made Tohru giggle. "Well, your breakfast is getting cold. So, when you want to eat, you or someone else can warm it up for you." She smiled, and patted his head. She started to skip to the main house and Shigure's head started to throb as he gained a headache from laughing too hard.

Tohru walked in quickly, ignoring all the looks she got, though she felt really uncomfortable. She walked into Akito's room, and sat on her bed, and saw how he was still asleep. She smiled, brushing the random hair strands out his face. _He looks so cute when he's asleep_… She thought. She thought it was weird too, but they are some-what a couple so she had too.

She walked over to the window, and looked out. She breathed in the fresh air, and looked at the sky.

An hour later, Akito had woken up. He sat up, seeing Tohru at his window. He smiled. "I'll be with you in a second; I just have to freshen up." He said, walking out. Tohru nodded.

Few minutes later, Akito came back, and hugged Tohru from behind. "I'm glad you came, my little flower." He whispered. Tohru smiled. "How could I not? I told you I was coming." She giggled. Akito chuckled, and brought his face to her neck, nibbling it softly. Tohru let out a tiny yelp, which made Akito burst into laughter.

She blushed, and sat on his bed.

"So how was your day yesterday?" He asked. "Oh it was good! They got me ice cream and candy, but they kept acting strange." She swung her feet. "How so?" Akito asked. "Well, if I licked my ice cream, their face would turn red."

Akito couldn't help, but burst into laughter once more. "Those perverts." He muttered in-between chuckles. Tohru looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Akito patted her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said.

Tohru sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder, and held his hand.

"I missed you." Akito said. "And by the way, you look beautiful today." He smiled.

Tohru couldn't help, but blush. "Thank you." She looked up at him, and he leaned down and kissed her softly. Tohru smiled against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Akito cupped her face, and kissed with a bit more pressure than usually does, but it still remained passionate.

Tohru practically melted in his arms. She felt like she was floating, and she closed her eyes slowly, as she fell into his arms, Akito laid back, and she cupped his face with one hand as the other fisted his hair softly, and Akito wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tohru gave a soft "Mmm…" sound which made Akito sit up, and start to pant. Tohru did the same, and looked away from Akito. They both noticed they were moving a bit too fast. Even though, they both liked it.

Akito looked away from Tohru, and was trying to hide something from her, which made his face burn even more than it already did.

Things were quiet for a while, and Akito looked back Tohru. Her face was still red, and so was his. Tohru stood up quickly. "Well, I guess I'd better get going." She giggled nervously. "Already?" Akito pouted. "Yeah, I have to also visit Momiji. He's acting strange and I wanted to know the reason." She said.

Akito nodded, "Alright then." He said. Tohru nodded, and kissed him once more, before walking out the room.

Akito sat in bed, as the scene couldn't come out of his head. He wanted to go farther, but knowing how delicate Tohru is, he decided not to.

Tohru scurried out of Akito's room and went to Hatori's to ask where Momiji lived. Hatori told her, and bowed and gave her thanks, walking out.

She walked over to the address Hatori had given her, and she knocked on the door. The house was as big as Shigure's house was. The door opened, revealing Momiji in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He saw Tohru and his eyes widened. "Tohru? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I wanted to see you, Momiji." She smiled. Momiji blushed, slightly as he let her into his home.

"Wow! This is your house? It's so pretty!" She looked around as everything was like a normal house but, it was just neat, and organized. "I guess." He said. He led her to his room and he went to the bathroom, and freshened up quickly.

He sat down next to her, and asked, "So why did you want to see me?" He asked. "Well, Momiji, You've been acting strange and I really wanted to know why. If it was something I said, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She pouted, slightly. Momiji smiled, and held her hand.

"It's just because when you told me Akito was your boyfriend, well I guess I was really surprised because," He looked into Tohru's beautiful turquoise eyes. "I have feelings for you, Tohru." He mumbled, blushing red, since he knew Tohru wouldn't return the feeling…

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP!* Okay, yeah that was chapter… 14 I think<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long. :( I was playing a game and I guess I got really into it? Lol. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had to stop the Akito and Tohru thing because I remember this fan fiction is a T rated one, and I don't know if you guys read M so I stopped it there. Sorry to those who wanted me to continue! D: **

**And! Yeah, I don't know how to describe rooms, so I left it to your imagination! :D**

**And please, tell me if it's okay if I can make people from the Zodiac kiss and not turn to animals. I just wanted to know your opinion. Thanks :)**

**2 reviews for me to continue.**

**Bye! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or its characters.**

**Sorry for not posting after a while and making you guys wait for so long! :( **

**Someone made a request for a one shot and I'm still not sure about it yet XD. **

**I'll try and make this interesting with a lot of twists and turns? :D **

**By the way I think Momiji is OOC. (:**

**Oh and try to imagine Momiji a little bit taller that Tohru? :) I don't like the thing how his shorter than her. Not like I want his shoulder to be where her head is, but like his head past her a bit, or something. And this chapter is a MomijixTohru , TohruxMomiji one. He he. **

**Sorry if you guys don't fully agree with it.**

**Okay, onto the fan fiction! :)**

* * *

><p>Tohru blinked a few times to realize what Momiji had just said to her. She looked down at her hand, which was held by Momiji's. She looked back into his eyes. "Can you repeat that again? I think I have water in my ear from my last bath." She said.<p>

Momiji gulped once again, repeating himself. "I have feelings for you, Tohru." Then he stood up. "If I'm being too uncomfortable for you, you can leave." He said, looking down at the ground, feeling regret for expressing feelings to a girl he knew wouldn't return the feeling. He knew she probably liked Akito, but he just wanted to get something off his chest. He didn't want to act weird forever.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked. Momiji looked at her. "Yes." He answered, honestly. Tohru sighed.

Momiji scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "I think you should go, Tohru." Momiji said, looking like he was about to tear up.

"Oh, but I just got here." She said. Momiji nodded. "I know that." He swallowed hard, on to the tears, trying to hold them back. His throat felt hot.

"Excuse me," And Momiji walked into his bathroom.

Tohru continued to sit on his bed. _I'm not leaving until he smiles, no matter what it takes. _She thought to herself, letting her hair down, since the ponytail was giving her a headache.

She noticed she's not acting the same. She's acting calm, though she should be panicking since _another_ Sohma likes her. She sighed, stood up, and walked to Momiji's Mirror.

"Momiji… has feelings for me?" She tried to come to her senses. Her eyes widened. _Oh no oh no oh no! I can't believe it! I don't even think I have the same feelings! _She started to pace around his room, her hands in her hair, looking as if she was crazy, and about to pull it out.

_Oh Mom, what do I do?_ She thought to herself. Momiji came out, wiping his eye. She looked over at him. "Momiji were you… crying?" She asked, walking over to him.

"No." He answered, quickly. Tohru cupped his face, and pouted slightly. "Don't cry, Momiji." She said. Momiji shook his head. "I said I wasn't." Tohru smiled. "Tohru, I know you want to leave." Momiji said, moving her hands from his face, but Tohru put them back there.

She tippy toed slightly, and had a smile on her face, as she planted a soft kiss on Momiji's lips. She was first surprised, that she had done it, and even more surprised when he didn't transform. She planted her feet firmly on the floor, and Momiji was just frozen.

Momiji stared into her eyes. "What was that for?" He asked, as his face went red. "Just a little thing. Nothing much." She smiled, and then put her index finger on her lips as if saying, 'Don't tell anyone! ~'. Momiji couldn't help, but smile. Tohru smiled back.

"Do you still want me to leave?" Tohru asked. Momiji thought for a second before answering that. If she stayed he could try and make her like him. If she left, he'd regret he did, but he knew Tohru and Akito were together.

"If you want to." He said. Tohru smiled. "Come with me." She said. Momiji gave her a weird look. "What?" He asked. Tohru laughed, "Come with me. I'm going home and I'm going to clean and make dinner. So I'm inviting you." She said.

Momiji smiled. "Wait here." He said, as he walked into the bathroom with clothes. Tohru lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard the shower head in Momiji's bathroom turn on, and smiled. "I made him smile." She said.

Momiji rested his back against the wall, letting the hot water pelt his skin. "She kissed me…" he said. He couldn't hide the grin that was forming on his face.

After a half hour, Momiji had come out the bathroom, seeing Tohru asleep on his bed. He smiled, and poked her side. She was still asleep. He patted her head, making her eyes open slowly. "Momiji?" She wiped her eyes.

"Come on." He smiled. "Were going over to Shigure's." he said. "Oh right." Tohru said, jumping up.

As they walked there, Momiji couldn't stop grinning. Tohru didn't really noticed, since she was in front of him. Momiji giggled a bit. Tohru turned around. "Something wrong?" She asked. Momiji shook his head.

They walked inside of Shigure's house and greeted both Shigure and Yuki, since Kyo was on the roof.

"So, Momiji, what was your reason for coming?" Shigure said, turning the page of the newspaper, reading the news of today.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if I helped out Tohru. You know, cook and everything." He smiled, and walked into the kitchen with the brunette.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Momiji asked the brunette that set the pot on the stove.

Tohru smiled. "You can hand me things I want." She said. He nodded.

Yuki looked at Shigure. "Momiji seems happy." He said. "Isn't he always? He has so much energy." He said, chuckling slightly. "Well, it seems like he's trying to hide it. Usually, he'd be jumping around, but today he's just calm, but he has a smile on his face."

Shigure sighed. "Maybe Tohru made him sleep over today, again." He said. "Or maybe he got a good breakfast. I don't know, Yuki." He mumbled.

Yuki chuckled. "You're hopeless, Shigure."

**After dinner**

Momiji helped Tohru clean up, by taking the bowls for her and the chopsticks. He washed them and put them where they were supposed to be.

"Thanks for helping me, Momiji." She smiled. Momiji nodded. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and Momiji's face went red once again, having another grin on his face. "You've been a real help." Tohru giggled, throwing the trash that was left in the living room, in the garbage.

"No problem." He chuckled, while dried out the sink. Tohru nodded, "I'll be going to bed now." She smiled. Momiji nodded.

As Tohru went up the stairs, Tohru couldn't stop smiling. _Momiji seems so different today, like he's gotten mature all of a sudden._ She looked back down the stairs, seeing the lights turn off. She hurried, skipping into her room, quickly, going into her bed.

Momiji came in a few minutes afterward, and bowed to Tohru. "I guess I should get going." He said. Tohru looked at him surprised. "What? You're not staying? I thought you would." She said, pouting slightly. "Well," He started, having a small grin on his face. "If you'd like me to stay, I'd be happy to."

Tohru giggled, "Of course! It's so late, and I don't want anything hurting you." She smiled. Momiji nodded, "Just give me a minute. I need to change in to change into my pajamas." He said, walking out. Tohru nodded, and stared at the ceiling until he came back.

In the bathroom, Momiji couldn't help but smile the whole time. _Don't worry Tohru, I'll try and make you mine…_ He thought to himself, as he was walking toward her room. He slipped into Tohru's bed, and wished her goodnight, as he turned off her lamp, which was giving the room a shine.

Tohru smiled. "Good night, Momiji." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the chapter you've guys have been waiting for, for a long time now. I am very sorry I have made you all wait for so long. I am very happy that I've gotten new readers as well! I would like to say, hi! To you. ;D <strong>

**If I have any mistakes, sorry! :(**

**I'm also sorry if you guys do not agree fully about the Momiji and Tohru thing. :((**

**I just wanted to add some drama. :)**

**Hmm, I also got a mini laptop now, so if I make any typos, again I'm sorry. I haven't gotten adjusted to the keyboard yet. He he.**

**2 reviews for me to continue. Hope you guys like it, bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; I do not own Fruits Basket, but this story is 100% mine.

Hello again! ^_^

I am so sorry for the long, practically 2 month wait! I have read the comments, and you guys have been waiting a while. I was busy with school, and such. Now, I will try and update more.

Akito is OOC… some-what. This chapter isn't going to be as interesting, because… well, I haven't gotten a clue of what I'm going to type. So, yeah.

Okay, well onto the fanfic

* * *

><p>It's been a few more weeks since Tohru has been seeing Akito, and today, she was on her way to meet him again. She walked inside the Sohma estate, calmly. She looked around, seeing how everything is quiet, today.<p>

She walked inside Akito's room, walking towards him, as she saw him, looking out his window.

"Good afternoon, Akito. How's your day?" She smiled, and she sat on his bed, slowly. "My day has been fine so far. It's even better since you're here." He looked at her, saying what he'd usually say when Tohru arrived.

Tohru smiled once again. "That's nice to hear."

As the simple conversation went on, the more bored they had gotten. It was the conversation that the both of them would say to each other every time Tohru would visit.

"So Akito, do you want to go out for a walk, or something? The weather seems really nice today." Tohru offered, as she glanced out the window. Akito shrugged. "If that's what you want."

Tohru nodded, "Besides, don't you need fresh air, so you don't get sick anymore?"

"That is true"

"Exactly! So let's go." Tohru smiled, taking Akito's hand, walking him outside the estate.

As they walked outside, Tohru smiled, and looked back at Akito, who put his hand on his forehead, to block the sunlight out his eyes.

"So where do you want to go? Oh! I know! Let's go to the mall, and get you clothes, and a hat." Tohru giggled.

"The mall? Fine, I guess."

As they walked towards the mall, they got strange looks since Akito was wearing a long red robe, the covered his feet, which made him, trip some of the time. Since nowadays, people wear casual tops, and jeans, it was really rare to see someone wearing what he was wearing.

Akito gave them small glares, as they murmured, watching them scurry, as his glare met their eyes. Tohru, being clueless as usual, didn't notice what was happening at all.

They walked through the mall, looking through a bunch of stores. Tohru was trying to find a store that matched Akito's taste. Then Tohru realized, _I don't know anything of Akito's taste at all…_

She looked back at Akito, was just looking around with his eyes. "Akito, what suits your interest?" Tohru asked. Akito sighed, and patted her head, "You do." He said. Tohru giggled, "I meant in clothes!"

Akito shrugged. "I like what I wear."

Tohru sighed, and grabbed Akito's hand again, and ran into a random store.

Tohru looked around for clothes that would suit him. Since she didn't know, she decided to give him a new look. She grabbed the most random of clothes, put them in Akito's arms, and shoved him into the fitting room.

**At Shigure's house.**

Shigure waswriting a draft of his new novel when the phone had rung. He stood up, and slid the door open, walking into the hallway, picking up the phone.

"Yes, hello?" Shigure answered.

"Shigure. Have you seen Akito at your house? I can't seem to find him." Hatori said on the other line. "No, I don't think Akito would come here. If he did, it would cause a problem with the two boys here."

"Right, right. Wait, two boys? Tohru isn't there?" He asked.

"Hmm… come to think of it, she hasn't come home from school." Shigure replied. Hatori sighed. "Maybe those two went out for a walk or something?" Shigure said, unsure of his response.

"Well, they'd better hurry quickly. Akito is very fragile, and hasn't been in the sun much, and today is very hot."

"It is, isn't it?" Shigure sighed, "And I was thinking of going out to get something to eat. Oh, what a pity." He whined.

"Shigure, this isn't time for whining over food, if Akito doesn't come back soon, and is in the sun for too long, he might faint."

"He might faint?" Shigure mumbled to himself. "Hold on, Hatori." Shigure put the phone down, and called the two teens downstairs.

Kyo stretched, and yawned, "Yeah, what do you want? I was in the middle of a nap." Shigure ignored Kyo's constant whining, and asked, "Did Tohru follow you two home?"

"She was at first, but then after a few minutes she turned the opposite direction." Yuki replied.

Shigure sighed, "Well I need you two to find Tohru, _and_ Akito."

Kyo looked like he woke up, when the word 'Akito' came out of Shigure's mouth. "Akito? Why do we have to waste our time looking for that stuck up jerk that cares for him?" He growled, under his breath. Shigure sighed, "Because, Akito is not at the main house, Hatori just told me. So it seems as if they are both out."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Yuki asked. "Well, Akito is fragile, he could get himself hurt, or something bad could happen to him." Shigure answered.

"So?" Kyo growled. "Akito is with Tohru. That means we won't have dinner, Kyo, if Tohru doesn't show up later." Then a grin came onto Shigure's face. "But don't worry! I have leeks in the fridge, so I'd be happy to give you some!"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL, I HATE LEEKS!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well go looking for them." Shigure said.

"Fine!" and Kyo stormed out of the house, "Come on, Yuki." He mumbled. Yuki sighed, "I guess I have no choice." And they walked out.

Shigure smiled, and walked back to the phone that was just sitting on the table. "Hello, Hatori?"

"Yes? I'm still here." He answered. Shigure chuckled, "I made the two boys go and find them." He said. "I suggest you go too, Shigure." Hatori simply stated. "Why?" Shigure whined.

"Because, if Kyo gets out of hand, and hurts Akito for some unexplainable reason, what are you going to do?"

Shigure whimpered, "Fine, I will go, but I won't be spotted. I will just simply be watching secretly."

"You mean, spying?" Hatori sighed. "I didn't say that, Hatori."

"Just hurry up, and go already."

"Hatori is so mean to Shigure!" Shigure said, as he put the phone back on the hook. He got his shoes, and walked out, starting his spying.

**Yuki and Kyo**

Kyo kept mumbling to himself about the leek issue. Yuki sighed, "You do know, Shigure was just messing with you?" Yuki shook his head, as Kyo looked dumbfounded. "What? So we didn't have to go out here?"

"We did have to come out here," Yuki sighed, again, "We have to look for Tohru and Akito."

"Oh yeah, why didn't Tohru even say she was going to Akito's anyway?" Kyo grumbled.

_Here we go again with Kyo's ranting… _Yuki thought to himself.

Shigure was also there, hiding behind a bush, watching them walk, listening to their conversation.

**Tohru and Akito**

Tohru smiled, to the cashier as she bought Akito's clothes. Akito looked at himself in the mirror, not recognizing himself. "I am really skinny…" he mumbled. He read his shirt, "I have a panda on my shirt, because I am a MAN." He shook his head, and turned around, seeing a cute panda on the back his shirt, eating bamboo. "Oh, Tohru..." Akito sighed to himself. He felt uncomfortable in the jeans he was wearing, he felts uncomfortable in everything.

"Come on, Akito!" Tohru giggled. Akito sighed, and walked out of the dressing room, and followed Tohru where ever she took him.

They went to the park, and sat down on the bench, that was in the way of the sun, as it was starting to set.

"Is it hot here, or what?" Akito said, whipping his forehead. "No I don't think so." Tohru said, as she rested her head on Akito's shoulder. "Today was fun, wasn't it?" Tohru giggled. "I guess so."

Tohru looked up at Akito, and smiled. "Oh! I forgot to buy you a hat! There's a hat store nearby, stay here! I'll go buy a hat for you." She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek, and skipped down the sidewalk.

Akito smiled, and after a while he began to feel dizzy. The sun felt hotter, and hotter. He whipped of the sweat, thinking it was nothing. He felt light-headed, feeling light he wants to vomit. He shook his head, but that just made it worse, giving him a headache. He felt himself, tilt, and land on something hard.

But to the other people, it looked as if Akito was sleeping on the bench, so they paid no attention to him.

* * *

><p><strong>There. :) That's chapter 16. <strong>

**As I said before, sorry for the wait.**

** And if the characters are not their usual way, please forgive me; I haven't watched FB in forever, so yeah loll. :) Thanks for reading, I will try to update more often. :D **

** I've been busier and lazier since school started like almost 2 months ago. Yeah, thanks for reading! If I have any mistakes, please forgive me. OH! And that robe thing Akito wears, I don't know what it's called, can someone tell me what it's called in the reviews please? :D**

** Two reviews for my continuation.**

** Bye!**

** -Kwonny/Jelly/Alex. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I know, it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm sorry! So, as I said in the last chapter, I haven't watched Fruits Basket ever since school started. **

**So I'm going to try and update all the stories I feel like updating today! :)**

**Now lettuce continue! (Lol.)**

* * *

><p>When Tohru had returned from the hat shop nearby, with a black cap in her hand, she gasped. Thinking Akito was asleep, she sat next to him, poking him repeatedly. "Akito… wake up!" She giggled, "I bought you the hat I promised!" When he didn't even move, she started to push him, thinking he was in a deep sleep. "Akito! Come on! Get up." She chuckled to herself, nervously. She was getting no response, and she sat him up, shaking him. "Wake up, Akito! Please!" She tapped his face, and tears came to her eyes. "What in the world… what's the matter? Why won't you wake up?" She put the hat on him.<p>

She looked all around her, "Someone! Call the ambulance, please!" No one would pay attention to her, as if they couldn't hear her. She stood up, and walked to a random couple. "Good afternoon! Could you please call the ambulance, you see, my boyfriend over there, won't wake up!" She pleaded and pleaded, but they would respond to her. They just looked at her, and then continued to snuggle. "What if your boyfriend, couldn't wake up, huh? And all you could do was panic?" She exclaimed. The girl looked at her boyfriend, and then back at Tohru. She reached for her pocket, taking out her cell phone. "Sorry, miss." She mumbled, as she was dialling the number. She gave Tohru the phone, as soon as she heard someone pick up.

"Yes hello? Can you please come here? My boyfriend suddenly fainted, and I don't know why." Her voice was shaky, trying not to think of the things that could be wrong.

"Alright, ma'am. Can you please share where you are, currently?" The female voice asked.

"I'm at the park." She looked at the girl in front of her, and whispered, "Where are we?" She asked. When the girl had given her the address, she repeated it to the operator.

"Okay, we'll be over in about five minutes, please stay calm ma'am." She replied. "I'll try, please hurry!" and she hung up the phone, giving it back to the girl, and bowed. "Thank you, very much!" She said, and sat back next to Akito. She fanned him with her hand, and held him close. "Come on, Akito…" She mumbled into his shoulder.

**Yuki and Kyo**

"Man, can we go home?" Kyo whined, "We've been out here for hours and there's not one sign of Akito or Tohru!" Yuki rolled his eyes, "Can you stop thinking about yourself for once? I know you're tired, and I am too. But this is Tohru we're talking about. Don't you at least care if she's safe?" Yuki groaned, in annoyance of his whining. Kyo shut his mouth, and thought for a second. "Alright, let's just pick up the pace then…" He mumbled. Yuki nodded, and they started to walk quickly, looking left and right.

Shigure was hiding behind every tree he could find, and smiled by the fact they're finally trying.

Yuki's eyes were caught when he saw an ambulance quickly drive by.

"How about we follow that ambulance, we can find them."

"Why would I follow an ambulance?" Kyo grumbled.

"The ambulance might drive past them, and we can probably see them." Yuki said, he grabbed Kyo's hand, "Let's just go, it's driving away." He ran after the ambulance, as fast as he could, and Kyo being dragged along.

"No… wait! You're going to fast! Oh goodness, I'm getting old." Shigure said, as he tried to run after them.

Yuki stopped when he saw the ambulance turned into the park. "Now, why would an ambulance go there?" He pondered. "That's exactly what I'm thinking." Kyo removed his hand from Yuki's and fixed himself.

Yuki still decided to follow it. He walked behind it, and gripped onto the door handle, and just rode with it. Waiting for where the ambulance would finally stop. Kyo would chase after it, since he was too last to grab it. Yuki tried not to laugh. "Stupid cat." He mumbled

When the ambulance finally stopped, Yuki almost fell off. He jumped off, and looked at the person who they were going to pick up. Yuki's eyes widened. "Tohru? Akito? What's wrong?" He rushed over to them. Tohru looked up at Yuki, "Yuki? Why are you here?"

"That's not the point! What's wrong with Akito?" He just stared at him, not wanting to get close to him. He watched as the people who came out the ambulance pick him up, and place him inside.

Kyo came, and gave the ambulance a weird look. "Was that Akito they just put in there?" He asked, pointing at the automobile. Tohru nodded, and walked inside of it. Yuki and Kyo followed.

As they sat down, Yuki asked, "What happened?"

"Well, we were walking around because we came back from the mall, and then we sat on the bench. He seemed as if he was getting tired, and was trying to cover his face from the sun, so I decided to get him a hat. I told him to stay there, and wait for me. When I came back, he was on the bench, laying there. I tried waking him up, but he just wouldn't move."

Kyo watched as they put something over Akito's mouth, and started to pump it. "Well, they're giving him oxygen now." He stated.

Yuki sighed, "Why didn't you say you were going to visit Akito, Tohru? You had us worried you know."

Tohru sniffled, as if she was about to cry, "I'm sorry… I just knew you guys would get mad, because you don't like Akito, but he's actually a nice person! You just don't know him like I do…"

"We've known him enough, Tohru. We just get worried about you, because of what he used to hurt us; while we were young… we can't really forgive him for that."

Tohru didn't take her eyes off Akito; she had a pout on her face. "I hope he's alright…" _I miss him already…_

Kyo looked out the window, from the back door. He had a weird expression on his face. "Is that Shigure? He's chasing after us."

Yuki looked out the window, "What in the world…"

**At the hospital**

Tohru looked into the room, where Akito stayed. She looked at the nurse, as she looked started to give him medicine, and wet his face with some towel. Tohru gasped as she saw Akito's eyes slowly start to open. She sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness."

The nurse looked back at Tohru, and nodded, telling her that she can come in the room now. Tohru quickly got up, and walked in the room.

Yuki and Kyo sat on the chairs, from outside the room. They didn't want to go in there, and get bombarded with insults. Kyo grumbled, "Why am I even here?" he watched a nurse walk past with a notepad in her hand. Yuki sighed, "For Tohru, Kyo. When she says Akito is okay, we'll leave."

"You know who I wonder is okay?" Kyo looked at Yuki. "Who?" "Shigure." Kyo chuckled. "He walked after us like a mad man."

"You think we should go looking for him?" Yuki smirked. "Yeah, rather do that than waste my time here." He said, as they got up, and walked out the hospital.

Tohru held Akito's hand. "What happened to him?" She asked the nurse. "Well, he fainted from all the heat from the sun. It's a good thing you put a hat over his face, or it would've gotten worse." The nurse smiled, as she wrote something down on her clip board. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, while I go check for something. I'll be right back." And the nurse left after that.

Tohru looked at Akito, "I'm so sorry, Akito. I didn't know-"

"It's alright, Hun. I know you didn't know. I can't blame you." He made a hand cup her cheek, and smiled. "You're so cute when you worry about me."

Tohru blushed, and smiled. "Well, I mean…"

"You mean?"

Tohru smiled, "I guess I don't know, I don't know how to say it." She played with his hand, and giggled. Akito smiled, "You don't have to say it now, if you don't want to."

Tohru leaned into Akito, kissing him softly, and Akito returned the favour by moving his lips with hers. Honestly, Tohru felt like she was melting away. She felt like ice cream on a warm fudge cake. She felt like she wanted to just run away with him, and live somewhere far away from everyone.

She cupped his face, with her hands, and pulled away. "I think I know what I want to say…" She said. Akito looked in her eyes, "What is it?"

"It's too early to say, but you make me so happy, Akito." She smiled. "And the same you do to me."

Tohru giggled, and held him close to her, as she felt him play in her hair. "Akito, I think I-"

"Alright, well I've gotten what I needed." The nurse said, as she came into the room, interrupting their moment. "Akito can leave tomorrow. He just needs to stay overnight, okay?" She smiled, as she looked at Tohru. "I'm sorry though, but visiting hours are over. I know, it sucks, but come here by four, and he'll be ready to go home."

Tohru nodded, and gave Akito a good bye kiss, and wished him and the nurse a goodnight. She walked out the room, seeing Yuki and Kyo gone. She scratched her head, "I guess I have to find my own way back home…" She said, walking.

On the other hand, Yuki and Kyo were outside the hospital, with Shigure. They sat on the bench, which was next to the door. Shigure patted his stomach, "I'm so hungry…" He whined. "Well, why didn't you buy food while we were trying to find Tohru?" Kyo grumbled.

"Well, I followed you, so that nothing bad would happen, say for example you, Kyo, would get into a fight with Akito?" He sighed. Kyo grit his teeth, "Why didn't you try and find her, then?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Because- Well, I don't know why." He shrugged, seeing Tohru come out the hospital. "Tohru! How's Akito? Are you alright?"

Tohru nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Akito just fainted. I'll come get him tomorrow after school." She said. "Well, at least he's okay. Come on, let's go home. We're starving!"

Tohru smiled, "Okay!"

When they arrived, and opened the door, "Tohru!" They heard a familiar voice.

"Momiji?" Tohru smiled, as she walked inside. "Tohru! Are you alright? I heard that you had to be found." Momiji said, waving at the others.

Tohru smiled, "Yes, I'm alright. Akito just fainted, and we had to take him to the hospital is all. Are you hungry?" She asked.

Momiji nodded, "I'm glad you're okay! I can help you cook like I did last time." He smiled. Tohru nodded, "Can I stay over too? I want to make sure you're okay!"

Tohru nodded. "Of course."

After dinner, Tohru took a hot bath, and Momiji waited for her in her room, dancing in his night clothes.

He then came to his senses, _Momiji! What are you doing? Don't act cute, and happy! Act mature. Tohru likes guys like that! _ Momiji cleared his throat, and walked to the mirror, and fixed his hair, left some buttons on his shirt undone. He made his hair messy, and took out one of his earrings, in his ear. "Act mature. Act like you don't care." He repeated over and over to himself.

He jumped in Tohru's bed. When he saw her walk in, with her night clothes on as well, he looked out her window as if he didn't notice she came in. He saw the room go dark, as he heard her turn off her lamp.

"Oh, hey, Tohru." He said, making his voice a bit lower, than his normal voice, his voice was calm, and had a hint of I don't care in it.

"Hello, Momiji." She smiled. "Well, goodnight." She smiled.

"Night." He mumbled. _I hope this works…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Chapter 17 done.<strong>

**Two reviews for me to continue.**

**I tried my best,**

**Don't worry guys. Tohru and Akito are going to get closer and closer soon. ._.**

**Just be patient with me c:**

**Lol. Okay well, I guess every character except Tohru and Shigure was OOC.**

**I don't know. **

**Well, I'll try my best to upload more. (Can I get a yay for Momiji trying to be mature? ;) So hot right? Lol.)**

**If you have any questions, ask them in the reviews, and I'll try and get back to you! **

**Bye!**

**-Kwonny/Alex/Jelly.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, sorry for not posting in a while, I just keep getting ideas for other anime stories that I keep forgetting about this one. ^^;; **

**Thanks to AkitosSoulSister for sharing an idea with me about having a Christmas thingy. :)**

**Because this is a Christmas special! c:**

**Thanks for reading, and review if you want :D **

* * *

><p>It's been about three months ever since Akito had left the hospital because of sudden pass out. Tohru had been constantly checking on him to see if he was alright, and they had been getting even closer.<p>

She had woken up one morning, and gasped in surprise, when she suddenly decided to check her calendar. "It's almost Christmas!" She smiled, as she quickly got out her room, to tell the other. She noticed she was late when she saw the two teenage boys setting up the tree already.

"It's almost… Christmas…" her voice faded as she reached downstairs. Kyo looked at her confused, "What? You didn't know that Christmas was in four days?" He asked, as he set up the ornaments.

"I-I did! I just thought you guys didn't know." She walked to the kitchen, and Yuki followed her. "Miss Honda, have you slept well?" He asked stood next to her. She looked at him, "Oh, yes! I did! Thanks for asking!" She started to prepare breakfast, and Yuki left the kitchen.

After breakfast was over, Shigure walked into the room. His jaw dropped, "Where's my bowl?" He asked. Tohru looked at him, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She said, rushing to the kitchen to prepare something. "I'll make you something even better!" He heard her say.

Shigure smirked at the boys, "Hah." He stuck his tongue out, Yuki rolled his eyes.

After feeding Shigure, she looked at the clock; she decided if she had visited Akito now, she'll come back early and be able to make dinner on time. She smiled, and rushed upstairs to her bedroom, and picked out clothes for her to wear.

She quickly got ready and said goodbye to the three males and left.

Kyo sighed, "You know, we haven't spent any time with Tohru in a long time." He mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, but we do have to give her some space, you know. Girls will be girls when they like someone." Shigure said, as he sipped the last sip of his tea.

Yuki and Kyo shivered.

"Why does Tohru like him anyway?" Kyo rolled his eyes, "He gets sick easily and-"

"Kyo, you shouldn't just say that. Tohru probably see's the better in him."

Kyo thought for a second, and then started laughing, "The good in Akito? Yeah, right, you're funny, Yuki."

Yuki placed the star on top of the tree, and sighed, "Even though I wasn't trying to be…"

Tohru walked inside of Akito's room, and sat next to him. She saw that he was asleep, and decided not to wake him up. She just watched how peaceful he looked, "If only everyone could see you like this." She mumbled.

"Then no one would take me seriously," Akito sat up, and rubbed his head. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" She pouted. Akito shook his head.

Tohru thought for a second about what Akito had just said, "No one would take you seriously?"

He nodded, "I'm the way I am, so people could respect me. Just because I am a fragile being doesn't mean, you can just take me lightly." He sighed. Tohru nodded, understanding.

He looked at her and smiled, "You're here early."

"Oh yeah, because I just wanted to see you earlier, so I can go home and make dinner on time." She smiled. Akito brushed his hand against her cheek, "You're such an angel." He smiled.

Tohru blushed, "Oh, stop." She giggled, and Akito smiled.

"Oh, Akito, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What do you want for Christmas? It's coming up in four days, and I want to get you something." She held his hand, and smiled.

"You don't need to get me anything; I'm fine with what I have."

"Noooo, I need to get you something! I'll feel terrible if I don't."

Akito sighed, "Shouldn't it be a surprise?" He asked. Tohru pouted, "Yes, but I don't know what you want, or what interests you."

Akito was about to open his mouth to say something, but Tohru cut him off, "And I know I interest you already."

Akito laughed, "Fine. How about you give me a present on the last minute of the year, to the first minute of the new year?"

"How do I do that?"

Akito smiled, "A kiss. I want my last moments of the year to end with you, and I want to start it off with you, as well. It would be the best gift you could ever give me."

Tohru blushed, and Akito added, "It's also a present for you as well." He smiled.

She giggled, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>So, when the three days passed by, and Christmas had approached, Tohru got out of her bed early in the morning, banging on each and every door of the males that lived in the house.<p>

"Get up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" She squealed.

Kyo practically fell out of his bed, hitting his head on to ground, due to the sudden bang. "Ah, dammit." He rubbed his head, hearing Tohru bang on the others door.

He heard her say it was Christmas, and came out his room, "It's Christmas already?" He exclaimed as he got out his room.

Tohru smiled, "Yup! December 25th!" She jumped up and down.

Shigure opened his door slowly, peeping out the room. "Oh jeez, Tohru, you scared me. I thought someone came here to arrest me." He pretended to sob. Tohru looked at him, "Oh I'm sorry!" She hugged him, and coughed, as the grey smoke filled upstairs.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" She hugged the black dog that appeared in front of her.

Yuki slowly got out the room, "What's with all the noise?" He asked, drowsily. "Yuki! It's Christmas!" Tohru smiled.

"It's Christmas? Oh boy!" Shigure jumped out of Tohru's arms, knocking her to the ground, and ran downstairs, barking like an idiot.

"Will you keep it down?" Kyo grumbled, taking Shigure's clothes, and bring them downstairs.

Yuki ran to Tohru's side, "Miss Honda, are you alright?" He wiped his hands on her face, to get Shigure's dog print off of it.

Tohru sat up quickly, and then backed away, when the room filled with purple smoke.

"Oh, Miss Honda, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you!"

Tohru stammered, rubbing her forehead, "It's okay…"

She picked up Yuki in her hands, and brought his clothes with her.

"What a weird way to start Christmas, huh?" She giggled.

"You can say that again," Kyo said, as he overheard her.

"What a weird way to-"

"I didn't mean it literally, Tohru." He sighed.

The whole day, Tohru spent her time with the males, including a visit form Ayame, Momiji, and Hatori.

As they exchanged gifts with one another, they all laughed, and smiled, except for Yuki and Kyo who were very annoyed by the fact that Ayame came.

"Oh, little brother, and lucky Kyo, you shouldn't be so down! It's Christmas, for heaven sakes, Lighten up!" He said, patting their backs, hard.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kyo grumbled, slapping his hand away.

"Shigure! Kyo's being a sour puss!" Ayame whined, receiving a laugh from the others.

"Oh, very funny. You're lucky I don't throw you out in the cold!" Kyo mumbled.

Ayame was about to say something, but Hatori stopped him. "Ayame, go sit in the kitchen."

"What? In the Kitchen, but why?" He pouted.

"It's too loud in here, just go."

And with that, Ayame went into the kitchen.

The rest of the time was a bit quieter.

Momiji looked at Tohru, "Can I see you outside for a moment?" He smiled.

Tohru nodded, stepping out quickly with him, and the others just watched.

Momiji had something behind his back and smiled. "Here, I bought this for you yesterday. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you." He said, giving her a small pink box.

Tohru blushed, slightly, taking the box from him, opening it slowly, and revealing a cute perfume bottle. It was round, and had a cute face on it, (o3o) like that.

Tohru smiled, "It's so cute! Thank you, Momiji. I got you something too, just hold on let me get it."

Momiji nodded, and waited. He looked at the moon and sighed, "If our family didn't have that stupid curse, she probably would've given me a hug." He sighed, seeing his breath.

Tohru came out, giving him a small blue box, which was wrapped with a green ribbon. Momiji took it in his hands, pulling the ribbon. He opened the box, seeing a small ring, with a bunny on it, that's winking. He smiled, "This is adorable!"

Tohru smiled, "I would hug you right now, in thanks for the gift, but I don't want out you to turn to a bunny in this cold weather." She pouted; she sprayed on the perfume, smelling the strawberry scent.

_I knew it…_ Momiji put on a smile.

"This smells really good, thanks Momiji." She said, and she tiptoed placing a kiss on his cheek. "I really love it."

Momiji blushed, and put on his ring, and kissed her on her forehead. "I like my present too."

They laughed together, walking inside.

Tohru sat down, and everyone suddenly started to sniff everywhere.

Shigure, being the dog he is, looked immediately at Tohru, "You smell like strawberries!"

Tohru giggled.

Momiji looked at his ring, and smiled, _I'll always have this ring on…_

* * *

><p>Now, it was the 31st. Tohru was excited, she bought a gift for Akito anyway, but she wanted to give him the gift he asked for. She prepared breakfast and dinner, saying that she'd spent the whole time with Akito.<p>

She sprayed on Momiji's perfume, and walked out. _I hope he likes the smell of strawberries! _

She giggled, skipped her way to the Sohma estate. She walked to Akito's room and saw that he was already awake.

She ran up to him, and hugged him from behind. "Akito!" She squealed. Akito looked at her, and lifted her up, in his arms. "Hello, love." He smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. "You smell nice." He said, and Tohru smiled. "Thanks. I got you a present!" She said, and Akito put her down.

"But I didn't really want anything, what did you get?" He asked, trying not to seem excited. Tohru smiled, and gave him a medium size box.

"Open it." She smiled.

He opened it, revealing a teddy bear, he let out a laugh.

"I know, it's not the best present, but went I'm not around, you could just hold it, like you hold me."

Akito smiled, and held her in his arms, and kissed her head. "I didn't get you anything though." He mumbled.

"The kiss. It's a present for both of us, right?"

As she said that, Akito's small parakeet flew into the room, and started to tweet. Akito smiled, "It is, and I can't wait to give it to you." He smiled.

Tohru giggled, and held tightly onto Akito.

They constantly checked Tohru's watch for the time, and when the sun started to go down, the became even more eager, watching the time go by quickly.

It was only 12:30 am and Tohru started to yawn. Akito pouted, "Noo, don't sleep yet, my love."

Tohru nodded, and sat up straight.

Akito smiled, "Let's go outside." He said, and Tohru nodded.

"It's better, because it's night, so nothing will happen to you." She smiled, and the sat on a bench that was deeper in the village of the Sohma's.

Akito smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

When they looked at the time, it read fifty six past twelve.

They held each other's hand, and stared into each other's eyes, feeling soft droplets of water hit their heads. Tohru looked at the sky, "Oh no, it's about to rain, we better hurry inside," She said, feeling drops on her face.

Akito shook his head, "It's fine."

The watch finally read 12:59, and they smiled, pressing their lips together. The rain fell harder, as Akito's hand cupped Tohru's cheeks, and Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck. They played around with each other's tongues, hearing people in the village count down.

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

Tohru gripped onto Akito's hair, and smiled into the kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They heard the village exclaim.

Tohru giggled, and gave Akito a soft kiss, before resting her head on his shoulder.

Their hearts, pounding. Akito held her in his arms, and whispered, in her ear,

"I love you, Tohru."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN! Lol.<strong>

**So, yeah, I skipped a lot because I just wanted to get to it. Lol :3 **

**Tank Kew for reading and, happy holidays! ~**

**Review if you have time :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Tohru blinked at his words and then a smiled formed onto her lips. She held his hands in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. The cheers and roars from the people from in the village where loud and filled with glee as their long year has turned to a new one. Tohru looked at Akito, brushing her lips onto his, "I… I love you too." She said.

Akito's heart pounded with joy. It usually pounded every time he saw Tohru, but this was different. He had confessed his love, receiving the same thing back. He was happy that he could finally admit it and now it was off his chest. What can he do now?

Tohru looked at the floor and then back at Akito, standing on her two feet, she stood up. Akito's hands were still in hers and she gently pulled him up. He held her in his arms, not wanting to let go. He knew she was about to leave, about to go home to the cat, dog, and mouse.

Tohru smiled, "I have to leave now," she said, "the others are probably wondering where I am. I should also wish them a happy new year too." Akito sighed, "Yes, you're right."

Tohru kissed him again, hugging him close. She backed away, lifting her eyes slowly. "See you later." She smiled.

Akito nodded, "Yeah, see you…" and at that, Tohru was gone in the fog that had been surrounding the village. He wasn't able to see her leave. "…later."

Tohru walked inside, placing her shoes where they usually go. When she went to her room, and took off her mini purse and her accessories, she could hear talking from out her window. It was easy to determine who it was, but the voices were so faint it was hard to hear their conversation by just standing by the door of her room. She walked on her bed, slightly putting her head out of her opened window, listening closely. She knew it was wrong to eaves drop, but she had heard her name.

"-well, she's in the house now, so there's no more suspicion, right? It's obvious who she was with." A soft voice said, obviously Yuki's.

"Yeah, that damn Akito. I mean, wouldn't it be better to spend time with family on New Year's other than whatever she and Akito are?" Kyo sounded clearly annoyed.

"You can't blame her, Kyo. Do you know how easy it is for someone, especially a woman to fall in love? Why, back when I was your age, women came to me all the time asking for me to accept their love. They didn't know who I was and I'm pretty sure that Tohru-" It was Shigure talking.

"No, Shigure, I'm pretty sure Tohru knows Akito." Yuki said.

"How the hell, do you even know how good of an actor Akito is? He could easily act like a prince to her and then when she leaves, he acts like an ass." Kyo mumbled, he clearly had now realization of how loud he was being.

"Quiet down! She can probably hear you!" Yuki whispered.

Tohru could hear Shigure sigh, "I must say though, I don't know whether to feel sorry or happy for them. I don't know if I should feel sorry for Tohru because she obviously doesn't know Akito as well as we do and he could be deceiving her. I don't know if I should be happy for Akito because he had finally find someone to accept him, or happy for Tohru because she's happy. I don't know which is right and which is wrong. I may be speaking wrong, talking about them behind their back, but I am really worried."

It was silent for a while, a while too long. Tohru was beginning to worry if something happened to them. She felt that they were wrong though. Akito has changed and even Yuki said he noticed it one day. She didn't think it was just for her to like him. She could've remembered when he pulled at her hair that time when Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori were there. That was the old Akito. The new one is loving; you can see the care in his eyes.

Kyo started talking again, "I don't know either. I was just trying to think which one, but it's hard. Which one…" he mumbled.

Yuki sighed, "I don't think that there should be just one. Why not be happy and worried? There could be one day, one day, where he snaps and Tohru regrets it all, or there can be one day when nothing happens and they're just constantly happy."

Kyo made a sound as if he were disgusted, "Constantly happy, how annoying."

Shigure sighed, "I heard Momiji wasn't really happy with Tohru visiting Akito all the time as well."

"What? Where'd you hear that from, Shigure?" Yuki asked. Tohru's eyes widened.

"Hatori, he told me that he'd look sad at times. When he looked sad, he noticed that it was the times that Tohru visited Akito. Kyo, you noticed how Momiji looked down after coming out from outside on Christmas right?"

"Yeah, I did. That was the reason why I nudged you."

"Right, I asked him what was wrong; he said that the curse is the problem. I also heard him mumble something as well."

"Well, what was it?" Yuki asked.

"He said that everything is his fault. I didn't understand what he meant though, I didn't want to ask. He looked down, but he looked at me with a bright smile and said, 'Don't worry about me, Shigure! I'll be fine' and he trotted over to Ayame and the others."

Tohru didn't know what Momiji meant either. What was his fault, exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. s(=u=) **

**I'm pretty sure that I am pretty much hated by you guys? I have an excuse, but I'm so lazy to type it. I guess I could just say that, I'm lazy. Oh and that I haven't watch Fruits Basket in… months. ;; Thanks for reading, if you want a full apology or something, PM me and I'll explain my laziness to you in under 8000 words. **

**I read over my previous chapters, oh my, I used to write horrible! I'm sorry you guys had to read such rubbish! I sort of improved now, so there's a good point. :] this chapter is short just to say, hey! I'm still alive!**


End file.
